


Cars, Tarts and Hearts

by hislightherdarkness



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Opposites Attract, a bit of angst can't go wrong, so much cute stuff you'll get diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hislightherdarkness/pseuds/hislightherdarkness
Summary: Based upon the asks and idea that was promoted on skrsgardspam.com, of Axel and his Sweatheart.





	1. Axel Cluney

Chapter One: 

Axel Cluney was known as the town bad boy. He didn't fit in anywhere really, covered in tattoos, wearing "punk" clothes and foul mouthed, he was often seen as a freak to many. The only people that seemed to accept him where the other greasers who worked at his car shop and the often frequent visitors of the bar _The Serpent's Cave_. But Axel never really cared. If anyone had looked at him funny or said whatever stupid shit they felt like hitting him with, he'd just choose a few colorful words and a few powerful gestures. The other mechanics and patrons of _The Serpent's Cave_ thought of Axel as a rather chill dude. He was always down for a good time, drinking, smoking and fucking. Girls couldn't help but to be drawn to his standoffish behavior, the foul mouth and all that he could do with it. Axel couldn't say that he had a bad time, if anything, his life seemed like a dream come true, to own your own business, be your own master and have no strings attached. That was a goal of his life, to at last be in charge of his own person, to never again be rock bottom. 

His whole life has always been a battle between him and the world, he learned how to have tough skin, or at least to act tough. It wasn't often, but a rare moment would leave Axel feeling down and when he felt down, he often would go deeper into his partying ways. He couldn't understand what he felt like was missing in his life. He was grateful to be able to move on from the past, to get away from the foster system after being dumped there by his druggie of a dad, having the people who took care of him try their hardest to beat him down into submission. He ran away at sixteen far away from the city and into a town in need of a mechanic. He was efficient with his hands, unafraid of getting dirty and he had tough as nails skin. The old man who hired him had died a few years after he began working there and he gave his garage to the young and eager man who was ready to make it his own. 

Zeitgeist's Garage was made up to be exactly as he wanted it to be; made of black brick, the inside had cool lightening with neon lights of beer brands and sayings that he had "borrowed" from other shops, walls covered with posters of bands and of course a playboy calendar. He didn't care about people complaining about the loud music they played, if anything he would just turn it up louder. He and the other five mechanics loved being in the garage, it was a safe haven for them from the outside world, where they could be as vulgar and foul as they wanted to be. For Axel, they were the only real friends he ever had and they saw him as a fearless leader to admire and be eager to please. There was Blaze, Jax, Clay, Dash and Doc, all who were very much like him and yet unique. Clay was probably the one that Axel was the closest to, the first mechanic he hired and the only one that understood Axel better than he did himself. 

Everyone always joked about the building that stood next to theirs; while their garage was dark and edgy, the building next to them was a pale yellow, with white trimmings and flower beds in the front. It was tooth aching sweet and they hated it. Long ago it was a cafe or a bakery until the owner just keeled over and died and everyone seemed put off by the idea of being in a building where someone died. It was up for sell for years and they wished that it would just go away, or even better, someone cool would buy it and make some good changes to it. So it was a shock to them when they pulled up to find that there was a sold sticker over the sign.

"I wonder what fucking sap bought that dump," Axel remarked when he was told of the phenomenon. 

"Probably some old broad who'll complain about the music," Doc groaned.

"Or the smell," added Jax. 

"Or us," Dash finished. 

"Hey, maybe we could get lucky. Maybe it will be someone cool," Clay said, "Someone that won't mind us so much."

Blaze scoffed. "That'd be a miracle."

"Ok, enough of this, back to work fuckers." Axel looked out the window, just trying to picture who was the buyer and what the hell would they do with a building like that? 

Not letting it dwell too much on his mind, Axel went on with his day and later on he made his usual appearance to the bar. The bar was really on fire tonight and he eyed the crowd, until he found a familiar face. Cassie was every biker's dream, tough, buxom and fiery. She could drink many guys under the table and she had been known for starting a few fights as well as ending them with a single punch. Plus, she was a good fuck. Axel grew hard at the thought of her, so he went to the bar and got two shots of bourbon and went over to Cassie, who was playing a game of billiards. 

"Hey."

Cassie looked back and smirked. "Hey yourself. Haven't seen you at all this week."

He shrugged, "I guess was just miss each other, like two ships in the night." Handing her a glass, he grabbed a stick and spun it in his hands. "Mind if I join?"

"You know you are always my first choice, Axe."

That's what he liked about her, she always was ready for him and she never asked for anything from him, no relationship, no demands. They both knew they were good together and neither one was ready to be tied down. So it wasn't so surprising that within ten minutes of meeting they were in the alleyway, up against the wall, fucking each others brains out. This is what Axel needed, a good fuck to finish off a good night. As they fixed themselves up, Cassie laughed. 

"Think they'll have to name this wall after us, we practically marked it our own."

Axel chuckled. "Guess so. Thanks for the fuck."

"Oh you are welcome." 

When he got back to the garage late in the night, Axel couldn't help but to look again at the sold sticker. Why was there a sense of, not doom really, but that something big was going to happen. Shaking his head, he went in the garage, going through into the back where his small living area was. It was not much, just a room with a futon that doubled both a couch and bed, a coffee table, a TV he got at a garage sale, a wall dedicated for the fridge, counter and oven. There was an old dresser that sat next to the unused table and chairs that would have been ideal for company, but who the fuck would he have to stay for dinner? It wasn't much, and it wasn't always the neatest, ok it was never neat, but it was his. And as he sat eating a container of noodles, he took in the silence. Sometimes, especially after drinking and coming home late, he would realize just how lonely it could be here. But what girl could stand him enough to even want to spend a night here? 

Before slipping into bed, he looked out the window one last time, that sold sticker still there. 


	2. Daisy Hepburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart has a name. And her faceclaim, at least for me, is Kristine Froseth.

Chapter Two:

Daisy Hepburn was considered the town good girl. She seemed to be able to fit in anywhere, with her pretty sundresses, her sweet face and good disposition, she was seen as a "darling" to everyone. She hadn't been in town long but everyone had already been charmed by her. No matter who spoke to her, or ever passed her, she always have a cheery greeting and a warm smile that brightened their day. There was hardly a person who did not think well of her and  Everyone was already intrigued by the new owner of the old bakery, and who would have believed a pretty young woman who would appear to know nothing about running a business would buy it? 

She came from a conservative family, a preacher for a father, a stay at home mother and being an only child left her dreaming of something more. She was considered daring for leaving home and starting in a new place. It was for the best, she decided, especially since her parents didn't quite approve of her career choice. Since she was young, she had always had a sweet tooth, and she always dreamed of being able to make the pretty and delicious deserts that made her mouth water. Her parents thought it was too ambitious of an endeavor for her to try; Preacher thought that she should stay home and pick a more stable and humble job, or even better, wait until she was married, while Mama thought that her daughter would not survive living in a strange place on her own. Daisy was determined to prove them wrong and soon she found a bakery to make her own, equipped with an upstairs apartment, and moved the next town over. 

It would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous, she was, but it also was an adventure and she was determined to make it work. When she finally came by early in the morning to see the place in person, the realtor explained all the ins and outs, and she was falling more and more in love with the place. 

"I can't believe no one had bought the place for all these years," Daisy wondered aloud. 

"That is mainly because of your neighbor. It's a car garage and it is just filled with scum. They dress like hoodlums, play loud music and are almost always drunk. I would be extremely careful if I were you."

Daisy was worried, they sounded rough, but she merely smiled. "I suppose I will have to win them over with a good cheesecake."

The realtor gave her a funny look and proceeded on with the house. "There are of course some things you will have upgrade, the oven and fridge, but you can always change the inside and outside paint as well."

She didn't want to change it really, she liked the sunny yellow and the charming white trimmings. She was eager to get colorful flowers in the empty pots on the window sills, to repaint the dingy white walls to something more colorful. She was excited to begin her dream. Stepping out with the realtor, they could hear the bass of the music playing next door and the realtor sighed. "That's it. Zeitgeist's Garage. Home to trash." 

Daisy looked at the garage and then her place and couldn't help but to be amused by the contrast. Dark and edgy next to cute and pretty. I bet they would have found the contrast amusing too. One of the men came out, dragging out a trash can. "That's him. The owner of the hellhole, Axel Cluney. You would do well to stay away from him."

Daisy had a good look at him. He was tall and lanky, but the sleeveless shirt showed his muscles as well as his tattoos. She watched as he started to head back but stopped short to look at her. His eyes were a stunning green, staring right through her. It had made her blush and turn away. He was handsome, striking, a stand out. She never had anyone stare at her with such intensity and while it had frighten her, it also excited her. She was very interested in getting to really know her new neighbor. 

The moving truck came later in the morning with her belongings, the electrician came with the new oven and freezer and with all the willpower in her, she repainted the interior walls a light teal, repainted the white and it looked much better than how it did before. As night came, she went up to her new and disorganized apartment, happy to sit among it for it was her chance of a new beginning, a chance to at last make things her own. In her pajamas and slippers, she made herself a cup of warm milk and put on some music. As she moved things around to make it more livable, she looked outside her window and she could see the mechanics leaving, wishing Axel a good night. She could see the window near the back, where he stood before it, running his hand through his hair. He seemed perturbed, as if confused. He only shook his head and turned out the light. 

Despite what the realtor said, Daisy didn't think that Axel was as bad as everyone thought. Maybe they wouldn't be friends, per say, but they could be good acquaintances. 

The next day, she began to set up the place with tables and stands, making sure every little thing was in perfect place. A knock at her door stopped her and she saw Jacob, the grocer boy with arms filled with bags. Hurrying over she opened the door for him. "Hi, thanks for bringing them over. Just go right through there and I'll be right with you." Adjusting a cupcake tower, she went to the kitchen, helping him unpack and putting everything away as she needed them to be. 

"So, how are you liking it here?"

"Uh, so far so good," she giggled, "To be honest, I haven't had much of a chance to explore. I really wanted to get right to the fixing up this place."

Jacob smiled. "Well, when you get a chance, you'll want to go around. Next month we always have a fair, a kind of end of summer fair and it's pretty fun."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Jacob gulped and looked as if he wanted to say something else, but a loud revving interrupted them and Daisy ran out to see what it was. It was a motorcycle and Axel Cluney was sitting on it. He wore a leather jacket and bright green boots and he looked like he was in a hurry, yelling at whoever to move their ass. "Oh, that's Cluney." Jacob stood next to her, a look of disgust on his face. "He and his goons do nothing but cause havoc. Wasting all their time at that _Serpent's Cave_. Not to try and scare you, but you would really want some good security and I wouldn't go out at night while they are over there."

Stepping closer to the door, she watched as the others came over, and just as he was ready to put on his helmet, he caught her looking but this time she didn't turn away. He seemed confused by her, unsure of what this girl could be doing watching him. The more and more she looked at him, the more and more she thought he was handsome. But even more than that, something kept bringing her back to him, something kept intriguing her. He slipped his helmet off and with one more look, he and his gang rode off. 

"So, Daisy, anything else I can help you with?" Jacob interrupted her thoughts. 

"No thanks. Here," pulling the money out of her pocket, "For your troubles. And thank you for your help."

Jacob left looking pleased but Daisy's thoughts were with Axel. As she went through the groceries and up into making her apartment more homey, she wondered about Axel. He looked as bad as everyone had said, but why did she keep having this nagging voice in the back of her head that was telling her to give him a chance? 


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter Three:

Axel was thrown off by the new owner of the building next to him. He expected it to be some middle aged white woman who would stick her nose up at him and tell him to take a bath, not a fresh faced beautiful young woman. When they had first met, he could only stare at her, even when she had turned away, seemingly in disgust, he couldn't think of anything to say to her. He thought about those pure and clear blue eyes, those rosy lips and cheeks and that beautiful hair that moved around her like silk. She was just another face in the crowd, he tried to convince himself, but by the end of the night when everyone had went off to party, he stayed behind. He couldn't get her out of his head, the way she turned away. It cut him deep and he hated that of all the people in this whole town, she had turned away from him and how much it hurt him. And it bothered him because why the fuck would this bother him? He had been so used to it all, so what difference would a stranger be to him? Why her?

The next day when he and the gang were ready to go off to visit Ice at the tattoo shop, he noticed her watching him through the door. This time she didn't turn away, but instead stared at him with a softness that went through him. He couldn't figure her out. One day she is disgusted by him and the next she stares at him and won't look away. What was this girl's issue? And why was he buying into it? He put his helmet on, giving her one last look through it, seeing her expression the same before he rode off. He hadn't told the guys much of her, he would just shrug at their questions, pretending to have not seen her, to not even care of her existence. But he couldn't help to notice the upbeat music she would play, the way had to drag trash bags out with both hands, just having enough strength to bring it to the curb. How through her window she danced as she painted, carefree and lost in her own world. 

It didn't matter, he thought to himself, you can't help but to look at an attractive woman, this will pass. 

On the third day before the fellas got the chance to come over to start the day, he heard a knock at the door. "We ain't open yet!" Another knock, gentle but this time a bit louder. "I said we ain't open yet!" He stormed over ready to give shit to whatever fucker couldn't understand English, but when he opened the door, it was her. She seemed so small compared to him, and yet she was so close, so close he could smell her sweet sugary scent. She wore a floral dress, matched with a sweater and some Oxford flats, her hair braided and rested on her shoulder prettily. 

"Hi. I'm uh your neighbor. I just wanted to say hi and to give you this." In her hands was a plastic container with a sticker on the top that read "Cherry on Top" and when he opened it, there was a picture perfect cupcake inside. It was a red cupcake, decorated with white frosting that swirled, with red heart shaped sprinkles and a bright cherry on top.

"It's red velvet. I hope you aren't allergic to anything."

He shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Well, ain't that sweet, sweetheart." He said, and he noticed the blush that came to her cheeks when he called her that. "So, you were the one that bought that haunted house. You know someone died inside it, don't you?"

"Yes, and I know that it was of old age, not of any mysterious causes that people like to say it was."

"Good thing you ain't superstitious like most people. 'Cherry on Top'. You opening a bakery, sweetheart?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I always wanted a bakery of my own. I hope people will like it. You have the privilege of being my first to try out my merchandise."

"Oh now that's flattering, but why? Why the fuck would you want to give me, of all the people in this shit hole, a cupcake?"

She seemed thrown off by that question and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I figured if we're going to be neighbors, we might as well get to know one another. There can't be any harm in wanting to be neighborly with you, is there?" she asked so innocently it was almost enduring. 

He nodded, though in his head he wanted to tell her she would regret coming here, and fully expect her to leave by the end of the week. "Fine. You want to be neighborly, I'm game." Gesturing to himself he said, "Axel Cluney."

"I know." Realizing what she said, she then stammered to explain. "I mean, people have pointed you out."

He smiled and leaned against the doorway. "And didn't they tell you that sweet little girls like you should stay away from big bad boys like me?"

A mischievous look came over her and she shyly explained, "Well, yes, but I wanted to see for myself what you were really like."

He couldn't help but to laugh. "Who the fuck would have guessed it? You, who look like the fuckin' human version of homemade apple pie, would have the biggest balls of anyone in this town. Fan-fuckin'-tastic!" 

She smiled and bit her lip, finding it amusing. He had to admit, it was pretty cute when she did that. 

"Now sweetheart, what's your name? I bet it's real pretty."

"Oh! Um, I'm Daisy. Daisy Hepburn." She offered her hand to shake. He took it and took note of how his hand swallowed up her hand. She was petite and sweet, and certainly wasn't afraid of him. 

Just then, he heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up, causing him to let her go. She looked back and then to him again. "It was nice to meet you. And I hope you like the cupcake." She turned away, a smile planted on her face. As the gang came up the pathway, she gave them a wave and a cheery greeting and went on her way back to the bakery. They stopped and watched her go, smiles on their faces. Once she went in, they clamored and whistled. 

"So that is the new neighbor!"

"A bit flat chested for my taste, but damn!"

"So sweet and innocent, perfect for corruption."

While they went on to talk and speculate of the new neighbor, Axel went into the back with the cupcake close to him, placing it in the fridge. When he came back, they practically jumped on him. "What did she want? What did she say?"

Axel shrugged. "Just wanted to say hi. Wanted to be 'acquainted with me'." 

Doc smirked, "I wouldn't mind being acquainted with her. She's beautiful! Axe, you lucky dog!"

Clay, who noticed Axel's quick disappearance, questioned him about it. "Oh, um, she gave me a cupcake."

"Well come on, let us see." Clay egged on. 

As much as he wanted to just say fuck off to them, he knew they wouldn't stop bothering him the whole day until they saw it. Returning with it, he opened the lid and held it out. 

"Aww, it's pretty! Too pretty to eat, but it's so pretty you can't not eat it!" Blaze praised. 

Looking at the label, Dash replied, "'Cherry on Top'? How sweet!"

"Yeah, sure. I guess I am the first to try it."" Axel spoke, clearing his voice. 

Clay looked at him with a curious look. "Interestin', wonder why she would not only give you the first try but to seek you out and hand it to you all pretty like."

Axel glared. "How the fuck would I know? Now get the fuck to work! No more fucking questions." He snatched it away and shut it away in the fridge.

They did as they were commanded, but someone had to look out the window and announce whatever it was she was doing, whether it was hanging the sign above the door or planting the flowers in the windowsill. Axel was getting frustrated and would tell them to stop it, but he would catch a peak at her doing said tasks until he stopped himself and hid himself underneath a car. Once the garage closed and he made sure they all left, he went to his back room and plopped onto the unmade bed. What was so fascinating about that girl? She wasn't anything like them and yet everyone had been so entranced by her, fuck, even he was. He could get a headache from all this wondering. 

His stomach rumbled, pulling him out of his thoughts and he realized just how hungry he was. Opening the fridge, he realized that he needed to get groceries, but he saw the cupcake and decided he might as well eat it, since she took the time to make it. Sitting back on the bed, he opened it and removed the pretty wrapper and mindlessly took a bite. After a few chews, his eyes opened wide. Fuck. It was amazing. 


	4. Kitty Has Claws

Chapter Four:

Tomorrow was opening day and Daisy was beyond ecstatic. Today was the day for her to get all of her food ready and she was filled with bubbling joy. At last she would finally make her life long dream come true and she would finally show everyone that she was capable for more than they expected. She almost felt like calling her parents and telling them that it was happening, but they would have only asked and criticized her for not calling after the opening, claiming that she would only call now because she doesn't believe she would do well. Pushing the thoughts of her parents aside, she slipped on her cupcake apron and began her work. 

She blasted her music as she baked and decorated, dancing around while singing to the music. She nearly missed the sound of someone knocking at the door and had quickly lowered the music. "Coming!" Wiping her hands, she hurried to the front and saw Axel standing on the other side of the door. He looked unsure of himself, as if he had gotten the wrong place. He certainly looked out of place, with his black skull t-shirt, dark gray pants that were covered in zippers and his big boots, against her pastel bakery.

Opening the door, Daisy beamed. "Hi there!"

"Uh, hi."

"I'm sorry, was the music too loud?"

He let out a chuckle. "You think you're loud, you ain't heard my music then. And, you know, I doubt people will oppose to your taste."

Daisy chuckled and then said, "Come in, please."

Axel glanced in and hesitantly entered, actually worried about dirtying this pretty place that she had dolled up. He stuck out like a sore thumb but he stood tall and dark. He reminded Daisy of those old movies where the goodie two shoes would fall for the bad biker boy, and she suddenly felt her face get warm at the thought. "I can't really stay too long, sweetheart. Just wanted to come by and thank you. For the cupcake."

"Oh, yes. You liked it then?"

Axel wanted to just shrug it off and merely say it was good, but the look on her face, he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "I thought it was one of the best things I have ever had."

Daisy brought her hands to her lips and squealed in delight. "Thank you! I am super excited for tomorrow, I hope everyone thinks the same way as you do."

Axel shrugged. "One bite of anything you make, and people will go nuts. If they don't, there's something loose in their engines, if you get what I mean."

Daisy couldn't contain the big smile growing on her face and she giggled. "Thanks." About to tuck a loose hair from her head, she saw her flour covered hands and sighed. "Forgive me, I must look like a mess."

He leaned against a pillar, crossed his arms and then laughed, "Sweetheart, if this is your mess, you don't know what real mess is until you step into my garage. Everyday we come out smelling like gas and other shit."

"Maybe before you close up, take some time to clean up. That way you and your friends wouldn't feel like that."

He looked at her as if the idea of cleaning was preposterous. He knew she wasn't trying to criticizing him, not like how other people in this town would do. Instead of responding to that, he stood up and said, "Here, don't want to get that pretty hair dirty."

Daisy watched as his hand come closer, as his two long fingers carefully held the hair and tucked it carefully behind her ear. Daisy felt her body shake from the contact, and she knew she let out a sigh, hoping that he didn't hear it. But she swore she saw a glimmer in his eyes and a quick smile that revealed that he did hear it, and suddenly she was embarrassed.  She never had been this close with a boy, never in any way that could be seen as sexual and she must have seen so silly to him, a self assured man who could have any woman he wanted. 

The ding of her timer interrupted them and had Daisy hurrying to the back, grateful for a chance to collect herself. She pulled the tray and set them on the cooling rack. 

"What is that?"

She looked up and saw Axel standing in the doorway, confusion covering his face. 

"These are, or at least they will be, tarts. I have to fill it with the cream and then the berries on top." Moving over to the table, she pointed to what she was working on before. "And these, will be macaroons."

 He looked at her funny. "Macaroons? What the hell are those?"

"They're kind of like a cookie, but they sort of look a bit like a hamburger."

Axel chuckled. "Wonder if there's a hamburger flavor."

Daisy looked at him puzzled and just when Axel thought what he said was stupid, she laughed too. "I honestly wouldn't doubt it."

They both laughed, amused at the thought. He has a nice laugh, she thought, a nice smile too. 

"Here, want to help out?"

He looked at her tray and shook his head. "Naw, I'll ruin it."

"No you won't, I promise. Come on."

He watched as she gently popped the little crusts out of the pan, and she again invited him over, to which he accepted. He watched as her skilled hands taken one of the crusts and placed it on a plate. "All you have to do is fill it up like this," she explained, taking the bag of filling, swirling it carefully until it was filled perfectly. "And then," she continued, placing the bag aside and grabbing a bowl of fruit, "Place one of these on top." Taking the small tongs to grab a blueberry, she carefully placed it on it. "And voila!" 

She looked back at him and she could see he was both impressed and nervous. "See, you do it so well, you don't need me."

"Just do one. Try it." She placed another crust on the plate, switching places with him. 

He sighed, realizing he couldn't say no for whatever reason. When he grabbed the bag, he grabbed it a little too hard which lead to some of the filling to spurt out. "Oh fuck, sorry!"

"That's ok!" Daisy laughed, "You managed to hit everything but the crust. Try a more gentle touch, alright?"

He nodded, sighed and tried again, this time, he was careful to hold the bag, leaning in close to make sure it went right into the crust. He swirled carefully until he thought he had it. "Well?"

"Good, now the fruit."

He set the bag down and was about to just pick it up with his fingers, but he heard her clear her throat and he used the tongs. Placing a raspberry on top, he looked over for approval.

"That's great! Not bad at all!" She then used her finger to scoop up some of the frosting. "Cheers!"

He scooped some up as well and bumped his finger with her, causing her to laugh as they enjoyed their treat. "Guess my mess up wasn't so bad after all."

"Certainly not. That's the one nice thing about baking, you can eat up the remains. It also makes cleaning so much easier!"

Daisy went over to the sink to wash her hands, not realizing that Axel was watching her with a curious look. Why was she being so nice to him? What did she want? Everyone wanted something in this world, and no one ever did anything for Axel without there being a reason. Could she really have given him the cupcake as a way to try and be friendly? Was her asking him in just her way of trying to build something between them in hopes to get something from him later on? He couldn't figure this chick out at all.

Daisy was grateful that he had came over and to spend some time with her. She was really enjoying his company and she had hoped, deep in her heart, that they really could be friends. It would be nice to have a friend in this town, someone that not only would be different from what she was used to, but someone that could actually see her as who she was, and not what everyone wanted to see her as. She dried her hands and saw him looking at her with a small smile. Yes, maybe they could be friends. 

Just when she was about to say so, a voice broke the mood. "Daisy?" Jacob came through the doorway and stopped when he saw Axel. "What are you doing here Cluney?"

Axel pursed his lips. "I thought I'd drop in and visit my neighbor."

Jacob stepped closer and had a harsh look in his eyes. "You have no business being here and I think it's time you left."

Daisy sighed and nearly spoke to protest, but Axel looked at his empty wrist and feigned concern, "Well look at that, it's time for me to go and wax your mama's hairy ass back. That shit takes almost a whole day, so I better get going. See ya around, sweetheart." He winked at her and brushed by Jacob, walking out. 

Jacob sighed and came over to Daisy. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

If looks could kill, Daisy could have killed Jacob a thousand times over. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Your behavior? What right do you have to throw out _my_ guests, in _my_ bakery? He was visiting and I so happened to let him in!"

He stared at her shocked. "I was only trying to help. Cluney is not a good guy, he could have hurt you. You're so helpless and he is an asshole."

Stepping away, she spat at him, "I am not so helpless as you all think I am. I can take care of myself and I have every right to see whoever I wish. Axel Cluney is my neighbor, and I would like to have a good relationship with him. Whether it goes from being neighbors or to friends is not anyone's business, and most certainly not yours!"

Turning away to wipe away her angry tears, she heard Jacob sigh. "I am sorry. Cluney is a bit of a trigger and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Here, let me make it up to you and help out."

"No thank you." Turning around when she felt sure she looked fine, she explained, "I rather would do this all on my own. So, if you would not mind, I prefer to be left alone."

Jacob was hurt but he nodded. "I understand. I'll see you in a few days when you feel better. Good luck on your opening." And with that, he walked out, a bit heavy-hearted. 

Daisy paced about, letting her rage out. Why must everyone think she is so helpless that she can't even do a simple task? Can't they see that she is an adult who can make her own choices? Taking a few deep breaths, she locked the door, turned up her music and went back to baking. 

Axel wasn't even out of the door when he heard Jacob getting his head chewed off. He would have left, he should have left, but it was so damn amusing to hear dainty Daisy puff up her chest and really hand Jacob's ass back to him. Kitty has some claws underneath that floral dress. He found himself becoming more and more fascinated with his new neighbor. Ducking around the corner of the building, he watched as Jacob looked brokenhearted as he walked in the opposite direction. Laughing to himself, he went back to the garage and went to work. 


	5. A Good Push

Chapter Five:

Axel watched through the window as people went into the bakery. It looked busy, he hoped it wasn't too much for her. Jesus, what was he thinking? Why was he so concerned for her? He admired her, that was true, but he barely knew her and besides, she can handle herself, he saw it first hand. He tried to tell himself he wasn't interested, but he couldn't help to watch as she perfectly balanced her tasks of frosting the cupcakes to pulling pies out of the oven to rolling the dough. Fuck, he was acting so much like a creep and it didn't help when his garage door and her window was open so he could hear her upbeat music and her overtly dramatic singing as she pranced about her bakery. It was so fucking cute, he had to admit. 

Clay had been the only one to notice Axel's constant window peeping, and he couldn't help but to think that Axel, the man of no strings, who liked things rough and dirty, was interested in a young woman who was soft and clean. It would be interesting to see where this would lead. He knew often that Axel had felt something was missing in his life, but Axel would never dare admit that out loud. Clay saw it, in those quick moments when the fellas would hang out, when everyone was having a good time, a shadow fell over Axel's face and for a moment, he would look like the lost boy he used to be. Axel never liked to share his story, he didn't want people to pity him, but Clay was the only person he could trust to speak about the past with, maybe not all of it, and he knew that the past had often haunted Axel, coming up on him whenever it pleased. He may act like he is a rebel without a cause, but he was just a boy without a home. Even though Axel was his boss and leader, Clay couldn't help but to feel like a big brother to him.

Clay kept quiet throughout the day, just keeping an eye on Axel. Daisy was the kind of girl any parent would be so happy to see their son date and though she was a polar opposite of Axel, Clay had to wonder if perhaps what Axel needed was someone to shake things up in his life. It seemed pretty clear to Clay that Daisy had some sort of interested in him, for her to make him a cupcake and to personally deliver it to him, she had to have liked him just a little bit. And however much Axel would refuse to admit it, she had somehow gotten into his skin, enough to make Axel visit her willingly. Debating on whether or not to let things happen all on their own or to try and give things a bit of a push, Clay continued on with his work.

Daisy couldn't believe the turn out of her first day, everyone seemed very excited for her and they just loved her food. The amount of money she made was amazing and she couldn't help when the bakery finally closed to scream with joy and dance around the bakery. If my parents could just see me now, she thought, I hope they would be proud. It was a bit sad that they weren't here to celebrate her victory, or to have really anyone around. Looking out the window, she saw the mechanics laughing and sitting around. She saw Axel, cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand, looking rather happy too. She remembered the other day and realized she never got around to saying sorry. Suddenly, she had an idea. 

Sitting around the garage, eating the pizza that Dash picked up, they had their music playing and just talking shit. 

"Sometimes a person just needs a night in with his guys," Jax sighed, finishing his beer. 

"A bit of a change of pace," Doc replied. 

"What, is life so boring that you don't wanna go out?" asked Blade.

Axel shrugged. "Don't you feel like we do the same things over and over? I mean, sure it's fun, but to do something different ever now and then ain't bad."

Blade shook his head. "I don't know man, life seems pretty sweet on this end. Especially yours. What could you possibly want?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Who the fuck could that be?"

Axel got up from the ground and opened the door. Once again, he was struck by her sweet scent and her smile. "Hi."

As soon as they had heard her voice, the gang scrambled to get a better look at her, while trying to not be obvious. 

Playing cool, Axel smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Well, what can I do for you now, sweetheart?"

As a pretty blush came over her cheeks, she explained, "I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. Jacob had no right to say any of those things to you and you didn't have to leave."

Axel waved his hand. "Don't matter. Jakey's a little shit who thinks he knows better. And you have no reason to apologize. Not like you said those things."

"Still, I wanted to say sorry." Peaking past Axel, she watched as the guys scrambled to hide from her gaze, which only made her smile. "And besides, I wanted to give this to you and your friends."

At this, everyone stood and huddled by the door. "Food?" exclaimed Jax. 

Giggling at their reaction. "Yes, I made it myself. Thought you might like it."

Taking the cake container, Axel gave her a quick thanks. They all stood there in a moment of awkward silence until Daisy spoke. "Well, um, I'll go now. Sorry to interrupt."

"Would you like to come in?"

Everyone looked at Clay, who did not look at all ashamed of asking. 

Daisy looked unsure. "Oh no, you're having a boy's night, I'd hate to ruin that."

"No! Stay please, come in!" All the guys argued, except Axel who only watched in surprised just how much they really wanted her to join. 

Axel smiled. "Come on. We got pizza, and now a snack. Might as well join us." 

"As long as you don't mind." She looked to Axel, her eyes filled with uncertainty, but Clay saw also the hope that he would say yes.

Moving aside for her to step in, Axel answered, "Not at all."

Daisy tucked her hair behind her ear and entered. It looked even more from what she had imagined, the scent of oil and cigarettes in the air, rock music playing. "Do you want pizza?" She turned and saw Axel picking the box up from the floor, he looked inside and realized it was empty. "Um, sorry."

"That's alright. I sort of picked at some food while I worked."

Realizing that everyone was standing, Axel said, "Come on, sit down everyone." As the men sat on the dirty ground, Daisy bit her lip, uneasy at the thought of sitting on the greasy floor while in a good dress. Axel, noticing her apprehension, got up and dragged a chair from the corner. "Here."

She murmured a thanks and sat, crossing her legs. "So, how was everyone's day?"

They all murmured "fine" lost as to why someone would care about their day. 

"How did opening day go?" asked Axel.

Dasiy grinned. "Amazing. Everyone really seemed to love my food."

Clay then said, "If it's anything like the cupcake you gave Axel, I am sure it's amazing. You should have heard him, he went on and on and on about it."

It was Axel's turn to blush. "It was great, but I didn't go on and on and on about it."

Clay rose his hands defensively. "My bad. He just went on and on about it."

The gang were laughing and Daisy let out a giggle, grateful to hear that he loved her baking.

Wanting to change the subject Axel asked, looking at the container in his hands, "What did you bring?"

"Oh!" Daisy took it and explained, "It's a favorite of mine. Cheesecake with cherry drizzle on top."

The guys looked at each other, unsure of what to make of a cake made of cheese. 

Axel, seeing their clearly hesitant faces, spoke up. "We would all love a piece, sweetheart."

Daisy smiled, "Great!" She stood and looked around. "Where are your plates?"

Some of the guys laughed, but Axel gave them a glare, shutting them up quick. "Uh, we just eat with our hands."

"But your hands will get messy. What do you do after you eat it?"

"Wipe our hands on our pants." Blaze answered. 

Daisy shook her head. "I am sorry, but I won't have it. Do you have plates or even napkins around here?"

Everyone seemed dumbfounded by her question, leaving Axel to numbly answer in the back. When she disappeared, they all whispered in a panic. 

"Is she going to make us eat with plates?"

"She probably eats with a fucking fork and knife."

"Clay, what the fuck did you do?"

"HEY!" Axel stopped them from their chatter. "Don't fuckin' talk about her like that. Damn, she gave us a cake, let's be a bit nicer, huh?"

"A cake made of cheese! I mean, what if it's something like cheddar or goat cheese? I am sorry, but that shit is nasty."

Axel then glared at them. "Listen here you fuck nuts, she thought that this would be a nice treat for us, she didn't have to bring it and you're gonna eat it and you're gonna like it, or else I'll give you a reason to not come to work tomorrow. Get me?"

Before anyone could protest, Daisy returned with plates, forks, knife and a few slips of toilet paper. "Sorry, you didn't have napkins, so I hope you don't mind."

He shrugged. "Don't matter to me, I guess."

Placing everything on a counter, Daisy opened the lid and revealed a pretty looking cake. The fellas were taken aback by it, surprised to not smell stinky cheese invading their noses. Daisy cut everyone a slice and held out a plate for the first person. "Who would like the first bite? Axel?"

He nodded, standing up and taking the slice, he eat a bite, then muttered, "Holy fuck."

Clay then stepped up, curious and wanting to be polite to Axel's future girlfriend, he too ate and his eyes went wide. "That is the best goddamn thing I had ever tasted."

Then everyone else got up, now intrigued more than ever to try this and it was incredible. Blaze spoke about how creamy and smooth it was while Doc had some tears in his eyes. Daisy smiled an bounced. "I am so glad you all like it. I wasn't sure with it being a different brand of cream cheese, but I am glad you like it."

"Like? This is the only thing I ever want to eat all of my life!" Dash exclaimed as he chewed his food. 

Axel leaned in to Daisy, his voice low, "Congrats, you just won them over."

"I hope they'll like me for more than my food," she whispered back.

Axel gave her a small smile. "Not a hard thing for anyone to do."

Clay watched as Axel got cozy with her and Daisy's blush as Axel had said something to her. He was right, they just need a good push and everything will work out all right. The rest of the evening, they sat and talked to one another, not a single person feeling out of place, especially Daisy, who was the most out of place of anyone. She really liked these men, they were nice and even sweet. The town was wrong to judge them harshly, they can be really nice when you get the chance and know them. Soon, Daisy noticed the time and had excused herself to get back home. As everyone said goodbye and thanked her Axel decided to walk her back to the bakery. 

"Thanks for bringing that, the guys really liked it."

"I am glad. They seem really nice."

"Yeah, they can be a cool group of guys, once you get to know them. They really like you."

Daisy chuckled. "Because of my food."

Axel shook his head. "No, because of you. Not often you meet someone that's nice."

Stopping by the door, he handed her the case and said. "Well, better get on up there. Gotta get your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

She smiled, thanked him for the walk and before entering, she said, "Goodnight, sleep tight, dream a happy dream tonight."

Axel watched as she went in, bringing the blinds down for the night, but not before she gave him one last smile and brought the last blind down. He couldn't help but to smile as he walked back. When he returned to the garage, the gang was standing there with wide smiles and whistling at him. "Shut the fuck up or else I'll beat the smiles off your faces."

They bit back their smiles but when outside they began laughing as they rode off. Clay was the last to leave, his hand on Axel's shoulder and said, "You were right. A change of pace is what we all could use now." And with that, he rode off with the others. 

Laying in bed, Axel thought back to the evening and realized that he really did have a good time. Daisy had won them over with her charm and happy go lucky way. He really enjoyed having her around, and not just for the food. Closing his eyes, he heard her voice once again. Goodnight, sleep tight, dream a happy dream tonight. Oh I will, he thought to himself before dozing off, I will.

Daisy slid into bed with a contented sigh, nuzzling up to her pillow. It was a great day, people loved her food, she made a lot of money, made some friends and spent more time with Axel. She remembered how his warm breath tickled her shoulder and how warm her face had gotten when he was so close. Despite that tough exterior, he was polite and kind. She drifted off to sleep, thinking about Axel and his beautiful eyes. 


	6. Daisy and the Six Mechanics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this clip from the Truth About the Harry Quebert Affair where Kristine Froseth, the face of Daisy, sings.

Chapter Six: 

It soon became a habit of Daisy visiting the gang after work most days with whatever desert or baked good she thought they would like, and they always liked her food. The boys were surprised to find themselves not only enjoying her company but to actually look forward when Daisy would come over. It was a change from how they thought of her before to seeing her as a genuine friend. With very visit came a change over the boys and even in Daisy.

One visit, Daisy had a tour of the garage. “So, it’s not much, but it’s ours,” Axel explained, “We try and make it our own.”

Stepping carefully around the messy floor, Daisy looked at the neon lights, the graffiti walls. She practically ran into their playboy calendar, which made her blush furiously and turn away. “Oh, um, your place is rather nice.”

Suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment, which was a rare sensation for Axel, he rushed over to take the calendar down and gave it to Clay. “Yeah, it’s a helluva a lot different from your place.”

“It looks so clean in there,” Clay remarked, “Like a little doll house.”

Smiling, Daisy explained, “I had always been an organizer. Cleanliness is next to godliness, as Preacher always says.”

“Who's Preacher, your step dad?”

“No, my dad. He made everyone call him preacher, even my mom and I. It always felt so odd, almost like I never had a dad.” Absentmindedly, Daisy began to organize the tools that were laying on the bench and onto the wall. The fellas watched as she made quick and easy work of clearing the bench and filling the space on the wall. “There. Now you can find your tools much better.”

Daisy would come in early some days while they worked to help clean up little by little. None of the men protested, they didn’t have a chance to, for how could they tell this little lady that she couldn’t help out and they realized that thanks to her, they actually found things quicker. Jax even had found the burrito that he misplaced a year ago. Suffice to say that the garage was looking better and better every time she came.

She never would dare to change the garage, she respected that they had a style of their own, but they would have more room to be themselves if were a bit cleaner. At times she felt certain she was crossing boundaries with certain things, like leaving air fresheners smelling like lilac in the corner of the garage, putting all the men’s toolboxes in a row like children’s lunchboxes. But even though it was a bit of an adjustment, they never once said a word to her and they even continued her work, which made her feel a bit proud inside. They told her that she didn’t have to, countless times, that she didn’t have to be their maid. But she liked it, made her feel wanted in a way, and besides, it meant being near Axel.

She tried to get them to come over to the bakery, but they always felt hesitant. They never felt it was right for six dirty mechanics to trample in such a pretty place. Nevertheless, she always offered, waiting for the day they would come over.

If Daisy taught the men how to be cleaner, they taught Daisy how to relax. During one of their sessions, the men were sitting around and drinking beer. “How, want one?” Doc asked Daisy.

“Um,” she replied smiling but unsure.

“It’s ok, we got plenty.”

“It’s just, I never had beer before.”

They stared at her in amazement. “Everyone has had beer at least once in their lives.”

“Preacher wouldn’t allow it. The only alcohol we had was medicinal sherry, but that was only for emergencies.”

“Well,” Axel said, popping open the can for her, “Live dangerously and pretend you got a cold.” The smell wasn’t at all pleasant, but not wanting to seem rude, she took a sip and nearly gagged on it. She just smiled weakly trying to lie and say it was good. Axel smiled and shook his head. “It takes some getting used to. Don’t worry, we ain’t offended.” Taking the can from her, he winked, making her feel better. She did try a little each time, taking sips from Axel’s beer (which Axel had suggested and which made Daisy blush furiously, thinking about how her lips were inadvertently touching his), allowing herself to get used to the taste until she was able to tolerate it enough to have a can of her own.

Axel couldn’t believe that almost two weeks have already past, two weeks since he had met her. She always said good morning to him when they opened up, waving to him through the window during the day and always bidding him good night in that sweet way. On those days when she came over to see the guys, she always brought something over for them, always was the sweetest thing. How odd it was for him to get a kick whenever she came through the door, how his heart would jump whenever she smiled, how no matter how awful the day was just seeing her made it all the better. What was going on inside him that made him feel this way?

Clay, always eager to set the two up, would often ask her questions that Axel never seemed to get around to. It wasn’t because Axel was not interested, it’s just when Axel gets lost in his own head about something, he tends to stay there until he figures it out. And what he currently was figuring out was Daisy. So naturally, Clay steps in. “So how did you get into baking?”

“I was home a lot, especially with my grandmother. She was an amazing cook and baker. She always wanted a store called Cherry on Top, so I named it for her. When I was twelve she passed away, and it was hard for me. Making things has always been my way of being close to her, going through her cook books and making the recipes we did together and learning how to do others on my own. Ever since then I had always been the happiest when I would make some sort of dessert, especially when people are happy too.”

Blaze shook his head and chuckled. “I never could learn to do stuff like that. I just do weird shit.”

“Like what?” Daisy asked.

Blaze laughed, “I um, can do this.” He lifted his hands and showed them all how he could make his hands bend backwards into his arm. This brought about a collection of disgust and awe from the group.

“That’s some horror movie shit.”

“What about you, Dash?”

Dash smiled, leaned back then spit up and caught the spit. Daisy gasped, her hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Clay laughed, “Don’t worry, we all think it’s fucking gross.” He then stood up to grab a screwdriver, a wrench and hammer and began to juggle them. To everyone’s surprise he didn’t drop any of them and when he had finished, he gave a flourish bow, accepting their applause. Jax stood up as well and showed that he could move his feet so far off to the side they almost went backwards.

Turning to Axel, Daisy asked, “Axel, what can you do? Besides the many things you do.”

Axel sighed and said, “I can do two things actually. Somehow, don’t know how, but I knew I could point my lip.”

Doc looked at him funny. “Point?”

Without skipping a beat, he showed them how his bottom lip went down and pointed, which caused everyone to freak out. “It’s even weirder when I add the eye.” Before anyone could say anything, his left eye wandered over, giving him a cock eye look. Everyone let out noises of shock and horror which only made Axel laugh.

“And what about you Daisy?”

She shrugged. “I bake.”

“OK, but that’s a skill that people can learn. What’s a natural talent you can do?”

She bit her lip and smiled. “Um, I can play the guitar and sing.”

Doc’s eyes widened. “You do? Well come on, sing.”

She giggled, “You don’t want to hear me sing.”

“Of course we do!” Clay insisted, hitting Axel in the arm. “Don’t you want to hear her sing?”

Axel grinned. “I am sure you sound just fine, sweetheart.”

At that, Daisy blushed and said, “Fine, but let me get my guitar.” She got up and hurried off back to the bakery. Not long did she come back and sat back down. “Ok, here goes.”

Everyone watched her in anticipation and she began to softly strum the guitar.

“ _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

They all watched entranced by her soft and sweet voice, the kind of glow she had when she sang.

“ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_.”

Clay looked over at Axel, who appeared to not notice anything around him but Daisy. Clay smiled to himself, his eyes shining with something that was never in there before. That is a face of a man in love. Axel may not know it now, but he figured it out.

“ _So take my hand, take my whole life too_.” Daisy looked at Axel and smiled. “ _For I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

He smiled back and began to clap, in which everyone clapped in earnest. Hiding behind the guitar, Daisy laughed, causing the guys to continue praising her. “Beautiful! Encore!”

Seeing Daisy shake her head, despite the guys’ pleas, Axel chuckled, “Ok everyone, she showed more than enough. How did you learn to play?”

“A friend from high school. My parents didn’t think the guitar was a proper instrument for a good child to play. Said it was too hippie.”

“Bet you were the best singer in your choir.” Jax wondered.

She smiled sadly and remarked, “I wanted to, but they wouldn’t let me. Preacher said that people would have been too distracted by me to notice the song.”

 “That’s shitty,” Axel remarked, reaching over instinctively to hold her hand, “We love hearing you sing, you have a beautiful voice. Like an angel.”

This comment left both of them to blush, shying away from each other like two teenaged kids. By this time everyone knew that Axel and Daisy liked each other, so it was no surprise that such interactions like this happened and no one had the guts to call it out. All they could do was smile and look at each other knowingly.

Yep, Axel was a goner.


	7. Was This a Date?

Chapter Seven:

 _Cherry on Top_ became a hit in just a few weeks and Daisy was shocked to see just how low on supplies she was one day. Usually very good in organization, she seemed to have incorrectly calculated just how much she needed. Or rather just how much people would love her bakery. Closing the shop for an emergency run, Daisy took her bike out of the back and rode to the store. Picking up some basic necessities, she went up to the register and found Jacob was there. She wanted to give him a chance, he did seem nice even if he seemed a bit pushy and she wasn’t interested in making any enemies when there was no need.

Jacob smiled at Daisy, pleased to see her again. “Hi there. How is the bakery going?”

“Wonderfully. Just came to get some groceries for it.”

“I could have brought it over.”

She shook her head and smiled. “I wanted an excuse to get out. No worries.” It also was a safe bet to avoid another confrontation between him and Axel. Why couldn’t they just get along, she wondered.

Daisy continued the small talk with Jacob and was almost ready to leave when Jacob, looking rather bashful, stopped her. “Um, Daisy, I was wondering, well, since you are new here, perhaps I could give you a tour this Saturday?”

Her stomach twisted at the thought. Jacob is a nice boy, but the idea of being with him in the romantic way made her feel a bit sick. “That does sound nice, but at the moment I am so swamped with the bakery. This weekend I’ll be busy baking. One of these days I will get the chance and explore the town. Well, thank you and have a nice day.” She hurried off with a smile and a wave before he could say anything else. She choose her words carefully, not making any promise that he could show her around.

Going over to the bike rank she felt her heart drop to the ground. Her bike was missing. Great, here she was standing in the heat with dairy products that could go bad in a snap. All she could do, she decided, was to start walking and then call the police about her bike. As she was leaving the parking lot, a motorcycle came up and stopped beside her. Nervous, Daisy nearly ran away but the helmet came off to reveal Axel. “Hey sweetheart. What’s up?”

Sighing, she felt herself getting worked up. “I am low on supplies so I went out to buy some, but my bike was stolen and I don’t think I can walk fast enough before these spoil.” She brought a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on.

His heart ached for her and he had felt angry at whoever stolen her bike. Stepping off he lifted his seat to show a compartment. “Come on.”

Daisy stared at him. “What?”

“Put your bag in here and I’ll give you a ride.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to trouble you.”

Axel shrugged. “No trouble. Hate to think you waste your money on food that’ll go bad. Come on.”

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about actually being on a bike like that. But she was in need and if he really didn’t mind. Once the bag was secure, Axel handed his helmet to Daisy. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your pretty head.” It was a simple black helmet and Daisy couldn’t help but to think of the artwork she could put on there. Slipping it on, she carefully sat on the bike, her arms holding tightly to Axel. “Comfy? Hang on tight.” And in a moment, they drove off. Daisy gave a small cry when the motorcycle drove off, but she soon felt an exhilaration with the wind brushing against her and to be so close to flying. She soon began to laugh, leaning against Axel.

Axel had planned on going to the store on a cigarette run for the boys but when he saw Daisy looking rather distraught, he had felt a stab in his heart and couldn’t just leave her there. The boys won’t mind if they wait another ten minutes, and if they did, they would have to just suck up and deal with it. When Daisy wrapped herself around Axel, he surprised himself at turning red and feeling bashful at the thought of her holding onto him. He wasn’t the type of guy that was used to touch, especially the cuddly affectionate type and Daisy pressing her chin against his shoulder made him feel good and happy.

Pulling up to the bakery, Axel parked and looked back at Daisy. She removed the helmet, her hair a bit messed up but she had the most ecstatic face. “Like it?”

“It was amazing! I never knew anyone could feel like that. It felt like flying.”

Axel laughed. “You really want to feel like flying, try sky diving.”

She looked at him wide eyed as they stepped off the bike. “You’ve sky dived?”

“Yeah. Did it as a dare. Some guy said that I wouldn’t, I proved him wrong.”

He pulled the bag out and handed it to her. “Here you go. Cool as a cucumber.”

“I really appreciate the help. You have been wonderful.” Blushing as she tucked a hair behind her ear, she asked, “Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I would really like to pay you back for all that you’ve done.”

He shrugged, “You don’t have to pay me back for anything. But I won’t pass up a chance of having more of your cooking.”

She bounced up with excitement. “Great! Come around six and be hungry!”

He watched her hurry off into the bakery and he couldn’t deny he felt excited at the idea of dinner. He drove off now bent on figuring out who stole the bike.

Right at six Axel arrived, leaning against the door in a clean black t shirt and dark jeans. Daisy had braided her hair and pinned it up on her head, wearing a pretty pink dress. “Hi. Six on the dot.”

He flashed a smile, “I only ever come late to piss people off. Figure be on time so you don’t spit in my food.”

“Don’t worry, I only do that to people I don’t like,” she teased, “But you’re not one of them.”

Axel chuckled, “Glad to know that sweetheart.”

Daisy led the way up to her apartment, which was much bigger than Axel’s by far. It was cute, he had expected every room to be pink and filled to the brim with bunny figurines and lace and whatever else chicks were into. It was simple actually, white and brick walls, but she certainly added her own touch. The living room area had a navy blue couch sprinkled with a rainbow of pillows, the brick walls were decorated with colorful tapestries and plants. Across the way was the kitchen/dining room section, with dark wood cabinets, table and chairs. Teal and gray dominated that room, with a teal microwave, a gray oven and the most adorable looking utensils; dinosaur ladles, heart shaped measuring spoons and a measuring cup that looked like a flower pot. 

"It must all seem silly to you, doesn't it?"

"Sweetheart this is the cutest place I have ever seen. It certainly is you, better than that stupid house magazine shit."

She sighed, she had hoped to gain his approval, afraid that perhaps he would look at all this and find her too much like a child. Liking cute things shouldn't have to mean that she was childish, just that she had better taste than others. "Please sit, there's still another five minutes for dinner," she explained as she gestured the couch for him. 

Axel wondered more around the living room, looking at the bookshelf that stood beside her TV stand. There was so many books, some of them he remembered being told to read in school but never actually reading them. "You like reading, don't ya?"

"Yes. There wasn't a lot that I could do as a kid, reading was always something my parents approved of. Well, some books were deemed improper." She pulled one out and showed it to him. "It's hard to believe that my parents thought that _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ was a dangerous book. A story about a girl who discovers herself is dangerous." She shook her head and put the book back. "If they saw my collection they would die of a heart attack right on the spot.

Axel never had that problem, quite the opposite. He lived with people who didn't give a shit about what he saw and did. He wasn't sure which of the two was worse. 

The oven dinged and Daisy bounced over. "Super! Dinner is ready!" The scent hit Axel and his stomach was immediately growling and his mouth watering. "I hope you like baked ziti." Sitting, he admitted that he never had it. "Well, I hope I am a good first," she giggled, sitting across from him. Axel smiled inwardly about her choice of words. Can't say when the last time I had a first, he thought to himself. Handing him a plate with the ziti and salad, Daisy asked him how his day was.

"Good. Why do you always ask?" he questioned kindly. 

"Because I like to know how your day went. Didn't you ever have anyone ask you how your day went?"

He shook his head as he looked at the salad dressings, confused by them. "Wherever I lived, they didn't care what I did, so long as I didn't do anything to bother them."

Her face fell. "How sad."

He looked up at her and saw just how heartbroken she was at the thought. "It didn't bother me, really. It's not like they had the time to care about me anyhow." Taking a bit of the ziti, he sighed and looked at her. "Is there anything that you can't fucking do?" he asked, adding a smile at the end. 

Pleased, Daisy relaxed, so glad he enjoyed it. 

As the dinner went on, Axel soon opened up about how the day went, from the machine breaking down on them to the cranky old fuck who was angry that his piece of junk of a car wouldn't go. And all the while, Daisy sat there, eating her meal and listening intensely. Axel hadn't even realized just how much he talked until he realized that she was nearly done with her dinner and he hadn't eaten much. "Aw shit, I'm sorry. You're thinking I need to shut the fuck up, huh?"

Shaking her head, Daisy replied, "No. It's nice hearing you talk. Sounded like you hadn't been listened to in a long while."

As his fork picked up some noodles, he admitted, "Never spoke so much in my life. At least not in one sitting. But come on, your turn. Got your groceries in on time, I see."

Daisy nodded, smiling. "I have to admit, riding on the motorcycle was thrilling. First time I had ever been on one."

"Well, let me know and I can give you a ride anytime."

She blushed and paused. "Oh, I couldn't possibly."

He shrugged, "Why the fuck not? Better than walking. So, tell me, what happened in the sweet bakery today?"

Daisy went on about the customers who came in, people who had asked if she would do special requests for parties and such. Axel watched her as she spoke, and he couldn't help at times to be practically dazzled by her. The way she beamed, her excitement and happiness was palpable. He never anyone quite like her, the way that just stepping in a room changed everything. Did everyone feel like that with her? They had to, they just had to.

Afterwards, Daisy stood and began to clear the table. "Here, let me help."

"Oh no, you're the guest. Please sit."

Shaking his head, he took the tray from the table. "No doing. I'm helping. Or at least try and help."

Daisy watched as he tried his best to transfer the ziti into a container carefully, only to make a gloppy mess, how he thought he had the right size for the salad container but to be mistaken and see the tomatoes roll right off the counter. She couldn't help but to watch as he scrambled to find all of them and pick them up as quickly as he could. He was a pro in his garage, but he was adorably misplaced in her apartment, which made Daisy only smile. Eventually, they were able to clean up everything from dinner and went into the living room. 

Sitting down on the couch, Daisy noticed the gap between the two, the way they sat were so different. She sat all closed in, knees together, hands on her lap. Axel was open, his legs open, his arms resting as he leaned forward. 

Her eyes drifted to the tattoos on his arms, the spray can, the “A” tattoo, and the hint of a woman’s breast, peaking from around his arm. Catching her staring, she turned her head, biting her lip. “Sorry.”

He merely shrugged. “I know, they probably freak you out, huh?”

Looking back at him, her eyes wide, she quickly disagreed. “Oh no! I think they are fascinating! I am just curious as to what they all mean.”

Amazed that of all people, this sweet pure woman, would not at all be disgusted or turned off by the sight of his tattoos. Inching closer, he began to point them out. “Well, the spray can, that was when I was very young, first tattoo. Damn, I was fifteen when I got that. Just some guy in a basement. Not bad looking but it was fucking sore for a long ass time.”

Pointing to the “A” tattoo, he explained, “This was just something I saw and thought it looked cool.”

Daisy had unknowingly moved closer to Axel, so much so that she nearly brushed shoulders with him. “And the um,” she pointed, a little embarrassed at the sight as well as touching his bare arm. “The lady?”

Chuckling at her reaction, he replied, “Told Jax to give me something different. Asked him to give me a doozy of a tattoo, his stupid drunk ass thought I said boobies. Well, guess it could be worse.”

Daisy smiled and leaned forward to look at the tattoo underneath his chin. “Eat shit and die.” As she looked closer, she noticed something underneath the ink. Carefully, she let her fingers glide over the tattoo and found that there was a line of skin raised. A scar. Looking up at Axel who had his eyes closed and a solemn look on his face, she asked, “What happened there?”

Quiet for a moment, Axel carefully opened his eyes and began. “There are some kids who are lucky, you know? Their parents give a shit about them. Mine didn’t. Or least my dad. Mom OD’d when I was little and dear ole daddy put me up for foster care. People think they help, maybe for that one in a million.” Resting his hand on hers, tracing the scar along with her. “One of my foster dad’s did that. Thought I was the one who took his cigarettes. Came at me with a box cutter. ‘Eat shit and die’, he told me. I was only eight.”

They stayed like that for a while, him looking down, feeling vulnerable. Daisy looked at him, her eyes began to fill with tears. How could anyone be so cruel to a child? How could anyone be so unkind to such a kind man?

Looking up at her, he was surprised to see the tears. “Hey, why are you crying?”

“Because that is so awful. No one should never treat you like that.”

His surprise turned to shock. “It happened years ago. Why would you cry for that?”

“Oh, Axel,” she softly said, “I’m not crying because of that. I am crying for you.” She then proceeded to rest her head against his shoulder, taking his hand into hers.

This was all new and strange and sudden. People never cried for him, they barely wanted to look at him, and yet here was this woman, this beautiful and good woman who wanted to know more about him, who actually cared. Clay had been the only one he felt comfortable speaking about his insecurities to, but he never spoke about the details, never told anyone about the hurt. Never felt comfortable telling it to anyone, except her. With her, he felt so safe he didn’t even realize that he spilled his guts to her.

Daisy looked and found some more scars, hidden beneath tattoos. He wanted to hide his past, to hide his pain. She hadn’t meant to snuggle up to him, but her instinct was to comfort and he didn’t seem to mind. He continued to tell her what each tattoo was, most were sad, some were nice.

“You know, I never really told anyone about…the time before. Not even Clay.”

“I know that it had to be difficult, but I am glad you shared it with me. I like to think we are good friends.”

Looking down at her, he smiled. “I’d like that.”

Daisy smiled back, turned and noticed the clock. “Oh! It can’t already be nine o’clock!”

Looking at his phone, he confirmed that it was indeed ten. “I oughta go. Gonna need your rest.” Standing up, he nearly was out the door when he bumped his head on the low arch way. As a string of curse words flew out of his mouth, Daisy hurried to him, guiding him back to the couch. “I’m fine, I can go.”

“No way Jose! I have to make sure you are well. You could get a concussion and fall asleep and never wake up!”

He laughed. “I doubt that, but sure, whatever.” He watched her hurry and bustle around the kitchen getting a bag of frozen peas and some Tylenol and a glass of water for him to take. He wasn’t used to this, something as simple as a head bump would never have been a thing in his old home, but she cared enough to help him. That warm feeling in his chest came back and he found himself just looking at her, smiling. “I really appreciate the help, Sweetheart, but I really should get going.”

Biting her lip, Daisy was worried, but then had an idea. “How about we exchange phone numbers and you call me tomorrow to make sure you are alright. Ok?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great!” Taking his phone, she began typing in her number, then she typed in his number. “Alright! Come on.” She guided him up and began to walk him down the stairs. Despite his protests that he was fine, she insisted that she went with him. “There, now promise you’ll call me. No texts. I want to make sure it’s really you on the phone.”

“Yes ma’am!” He teased.

“Goodnight Axel. Thank you for coming over.”

“Well, thank you for having me.”

She blushed before hurrying away, leaving Axel watch her enter safely in her home. Lying in bed, he looked at the phone number, amazed by the events that had passed that night and how it was one of the better nights that he had. And he wondered if she liked it too.

The next day, Axel watched as Daisy found her bike back on the side of the bakery, her great joy of having the thing returned to her. His chest felt warm again. Taking a moment before the garage opened, he called Daisy, who responded so cheerfully.

“Hey, just calling to let you know I live.”

“Wonderful! I mean, well. Hey, guess what? My bike was returned!”

“Hey that is wonderful!”

“I know! I can’t believe it. I guess someone felt really bad or someone was my guardian angel.”

“Maybe,” he said, knowingly. “Listen, I’m gonna let you go. Have a great day.”

“Thanks. Try and be happy. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye.” Once he hung up, he turned and saw Clay standing in the doorway, smiling. “What?”

“So, her bike just miraculously was returned?”

“Funny huh?”

“Or it could've been you threatening those teenage punks to give the bike back or else you’d tell their parents that they were smoking weed outside of the school.”

Axel shrugged. “Whatever works.”

“Guess that date really went well.”

This made Axel pause. “Was it a date?”

Clay stared at him. “Wasn’t it?”

That was the question that burned inside his mind for the rest of the day.


	8. Longings and Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW stuff. ;)

Chapter Eight:

Axel wanted to ask her about that dinner, whether or not it had meant to be a date, but he never could find the courage to ask. Even when she came in later to bring cookies for the guys, he wanted to know, but he only choked on the words and offered her a smile. All he knew was that whenever she was near, that funny warm feeling in his heart returned, and for whatever reason, he liked it.

Daisy had wondered if she had made the right choice in not telling him how she felt. She was certain that her feelings for him were growing stronger, that each day she found herself growing closer to this tender hearted man. That night when he came for dinner, he had opened himself up to her, and she realized that she loved him. It wasn’t because of his sad past, it was because underneath all of that grease, tattoos and foul mouth, there was the most genuine human she had ever known. She loved him, but was so scared of those feelings. Daisy never had been in love. She had a crush or two, but never anything this powerful, never anything so wonderful.

She felt bad that she often called him to just simply talk to him, to hear his voice, but he always seemed to have the time for her. He always made time for her. Axel wasn’t the type to give his phone number out to people, hated the idea of being bothered pointlessly, and he liked it even less when people called him instead of texting. Except Daisy. He liked that she called him after a long day, always apologizing, asking if it’s the wrong time. I always make time for you, Sweetheart, he always told her. He thought it was precious that she preferred listening to people rather than texting. It’s more personal and sometimes you can never tell what a person really means sometimes, she told him once.

It started off with just talking about their days, letting out whatever frustration they had out, celebrated whenever something good happened. Then it moved to personal things; Axel found out her favorite movies were these cartoon ones by some guy named Disney. Daisy learned he liked a band that either sounded or whose name was Disturbed. Green and Pink were their favorite colors. Axel didn’t like peaches, Daisy hates the smell of cigarettes. Sometimes the talks went on long into the night.

“You wouldn’t believe how much money I have earned already! I feel like I could do anything with all that money.” Daisy said proudly as she snuggled back into bed.

“I bet your parents would be real proud,” Axel said, lying in bed.

Pausing, Daisy replied, “Not really. They didn’t even want me to have the bakery in the first place. They said that a girl like me ought to wait and have a man take care of me.” She then added quickly, “Not that I wouldn’t want to be taken care of, I mean, I want love and affection like anyone else. I just, I shouldn’t have to be dependent upon anyone to live a normal life, you know?”

“I get it,” Axel reassured her. “What do they tell your siblings?”

“Oh, I’m an only child. Mama can’t have any more kids so they just sort of stopped.”

Groaning, Axel remarked, “I’d fucking die. But then again I would’ve slit my wrists after growing up with them. No offense.”

“That’s alright. I ran away one time.”

His eyes went wide and an amused smiled played on his lips. “You did?”

“Yes,” she giggled, “I can have my rebellious moments.”

“What happened?”

“Well, it was after my grandmother died. I wasn’t quite over her death and I wasn’t as cheerful as I had used to be. Preacher thought yelling at me to get it together was the best thing for me. I remember making some sort of awful remark and then-” She abruptly stopped.

“Daisy? You there?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

There was a pause and she quietly said, “He hit me. I almost forgot about that. He told me to get a stick from the yard and he hit me. After that, I ran away. Or at least tried to. I was caught by my teacher. Thankfully, I was able to get back without being noticed and she never told Preacher or Mama about my escape.”

Fury like no other rose inside of Axel. How could anyone hit someone so good, so kind? He swore if he ever had met her father, he’d beat the living shit out of him. “Full offense, but your dad is a piece of shit.”

Tears forming in her eyes, she wiped them away and nodded. “Yeah, but he’s still my father.”

“What about your mom?”

“She said I had no reason to cry. Other people have it worse and why wasn’t I happy to know Grandma was at peace in heaven? She hit me when I wouldn’t stop crying. I only cried harder. That was when she brought me to Preacher and well.”

Axel wiped his eyes, a small sniffle came out. Perhaps having a dead mom was better than having an abusive one. “I’m sorry that happened. I hope you know that you didn’t deserve that. And take it from me, as the pro of getting hit as a child, I bet you did nothing to deserve it.”

“You didn't deserve it either. I hate the idea of hitting children, it's so cruel, so unnatural.”

"You'll make a great mom, you know?"

She giggled. "Thanks."

Some nights they talked so late in the morning that Axel had even dozed off by accident. This only made Daisy smile and whisper a goodnight. Axel gave a hasty apology the next day, but Daisy hadn’t minded. She didn’t tell him, but she was really flattered that he even bothered to stay up as late as he did. Clay and the other mechanics would notice as he sat in the back room for long periods of time, laughing and talking his head off. They all knew it was Daisy. They often wondered what was holding them up from admitting their feels for each, since it was already so clear to everyone else.

Axel never admitted it, but he looked forward to Saturday nights where he could stay in and talk to Daisy the whole night. He hardly even noticed how much he was missing out with the guys until Jax mentioned to him about going out for his birthday. Daisy caught wind of it and was eager to bring in a perfect devil’s food cake for Jax, complete with pretty lettering and a candle.

“Tomorrow night will be a great night,” Doc boasted, “All of us guys together at the club, just like old times!”

Axel scoffed, “You make it seem like it’s been forever since you’ve gone.”

“It’s been forever since you’ve come with us.” Blade remarked, giving him a knowing look.

“What are you going to do for your birthday?” Daisy asked.

Jax blushed, “Well, uh, there’s this club we like to go to. It’s uh, you know.”

Daisy nodded, at this point, most of what the guys said didn’t affect her so much, or at least she didn’t show much she was shocked by their behavior. But if Jax was unwilling to spare the details, she knew it was something rather rambunctious they were planning.  “You’ll be going with them too, right Axel?”

“Of course he is!” cried Jax, wrapping an arm around Axel’s neck. “He wouldn’t miss my birthday, would he?”

“I guess I can’t get out of that.”

“Yeah and if you try and get out, I’ll sucker punch you. Hope you won’t mind I steal him from you Daisy.”

This caused Daisy to blush and Axel to stare dumbly at Jax. “Um, that’s not, I mean, shut up.”

Saturday night, she watched as the gang got on their bikes and drove off, whooping and hollering as they left. She missed Axel already, and then she berated herself for doing so. He isn’t yours, she thought to herself, he is free to do whatever he pleases and see whomever he wants. The idea of another woman near him made her feel sad, even jealous. To think about another girl so close to him, someone who was more curvy and sexier than her, someone that was worthy of Axel’s attention made her want to cry. Wiping the tears away, she made herself some hot coco and pulled out a book to distract her thoughts.

Axel sat at the bar, feeling a bit out of place, lonely even. The guys were having a blast and he was happy for them. With a few beers in him, he began to feel tipsy, his mind wondering off to Daisy. He didn’t realize just how much he’d miss her voice, miss the time he spent talking until late into the night. What is she doing now? Is she asleep in her bed? Then his mind took a left turn and he wondered what Daisy would do if she were here? Would she sit away from the noise and smile politely? Would she go up on the floor and dance with the other girls?  He began to wonder what she would look like dancing. Her slender body moving and swirling around. Breathing, writhing. Her face with a light sheen of sweat, her hair a pretty mess. Him behind her, her body in his hands, her receptive touch. The burning kiss he’d give her before pulling her away to touch her even more.

He froze and felt his body grow cold as he realized what it was he was doing. He was thinking inappropriate thoughts about Daisy. Look at you, he thought to himself, when have you ever had an appropriate thought? He hurried to the bathroom to splash water on his face, taking some deep breaths. He shouldn’t think of this, she is too good for him to ever even think of such dirty thoughts. He needed air, he needed to breath, so he hurried out of the club without saying a word to anyone.

Going out to the alley, he pulled out his cigarettes for a smoke. As he leaned against the wall, his mind went to Daisy again. He thought about her sleeping peacefully in bed, how she must look like the picture of innocence. And then he thought about being there, beside her. To slip the sheets from her sleeping form and pressing a kiss to her shoulder, causing her to wake with a smile. Her hand reaching for his face and bringing him down for a kiss. So soft and pure, the calm before the storm.

“Mind if I bum one?” Broken from his thoughts, he saw Cassie standing at the back door.  She came closer when he pulled out a cigarette and lit it for her. “Long time no see. What have you been doing with yourself big boy?”

Axel shrugged. “Nothin’.”

Cassie chuckled, blowing out smoke. “Heard you got a new neighbor. Bet she’s boring as fuck.”

“She seems nice. Gives us food.”

Cassie laughed. “Jesus. She’s just buttering you up for something. She sees that you’re a tough guy mechanic and figures if she gets in good with you, then no one will bother her. Like all those other preppy bitches. They’re all the same.”

Axel felt torn at that statement; his mind yelled at him that Cassie was right, that Daisy was just like everyone else, after all, why else would someone like her ever be kind to someone like him? But his heart yelled too that Daisy was not like that, she was just as good as she appeared to be. Daisy was not like anyone he had ever known, in all the best ways possible.

“I can imagine her now,” Cassie chuckled in between puffs, “Deep asleep with some stuff toy with a nightlight and some footie pajamas. It’s not even 2 am and she’s out cold.”

“She runs a business all by herself. She needs all the rest she can get.”

Cassie stared at him. “Are you defending her?”

Axel looked back at her. “I’m just saying she has a lot to do. And you haven’t even met the damn girl to make any judgement on her. So let’s just fucking drop it.”

Stomping out their smokes, Cassie shrugged. “Gladly. Now, how about some fun?” Pressing herself against him, she leaned up and kissed him.

At first, Axel didn’t respond, he wasn’t interested as he used to be before. The air was suddenly hit with a familiar sugary scent and he began to think of a different pair of lips kissing him, a different warm body pressing against him. Thinking of the petite body and slender hands in his hair, he wrapped her in his arms, pressing furious kisses all over her until he rolled them over so she was against the wall.

He heard the sweet whimpers and gentle moans he had wanted to hear, imagining her looking up at him with wide blue eyes, her pink lips plump from his kisses. He felt the sweet tiny hand wander to his pants, palming him, that damn pretty blush on her cheeks. “Axel, please I want you.”

He shook from the sensation. “Oh fuck, Daisy.”

“Who the fuck is Daisy?”

The voice broke his daydream like a bucket of ice cold water. When he opened his eyes to find Cassie and not Daisy in his arms, he jumped back and felt lightheaded. “I-I gotta go.” He ran off, ignoring her calls for him to come back. As he rode back on his bike, he couldn’t stop thinking of Daisy. As he parked in the garage, he stepped back out for air. Staring up at the window on the second floor, he thought again of Daisy in bed. She would be asleep now, and despite his desire to go up there and wake her, he only huffed and returned back inside.

Once in his room, he stripped down to his boxers and fell on the bed. Fuck he was painfully hard. Closing his eyes, he reached down and began to stroke himself. He thought of Daisy, thinking of how pretty those little tits would look in his hands, that sweet plump ass pressed against his legs. Those soft, warm thighs leading up to a beautiful pussy. Just thinking of what she looked like naked was enough to drive Axel wild. His pace went faster when he thought of her sitting on top of him, her soft thighs against his, her hands roaming up and down his chest. Tits bouncing as she moved on his cock, eyes closed as her lips formed an “o” so prettily. Thinking of how warm and tight she would be made Axel be so close, but it wasn’t until he thought of her moaning his name did he finally come. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he moaned loudly as he laid there riding the high. God, if it felt so good to imagine what fucking Daisy was like, then how good would it actually be to have her here in his arms?

After a few minutes, Axel cleaned himself then went to sleep, still thinking about Daisy. This time, filled with guilt, filled with confusion and uncertainty. She doesn’t need a scumbag like him in her life. She deserved someone good, like Jacob. Ok, Jacob’s a bit of an ass, but he is the type of guy that she could bring home to the parents, someone who could walk out with her hand in hand. Axel couldn’t give her that, not without people staring and judging. She deserved more than that, she deserved that beautiful picture perfect life, and he is just not a part of it.

She couldn’t sleep, her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Axel. Sure before they were only thoughts of the sweet romantic kind, but tonight, she felt warm, frustrated. Before Axel left with his friends, she had asked Axel for help with the oven, came over to look at it. After getting oil and smoke on his shirt he thought it was the right time to take it off. She froze when she saw his lean muscles and smooth skin for the first time. He must have thought something was wrong with her because she stood there just gaping and then hurried away to splash cold water on her face and neck. But it didn’t help, since she had been feeling desperate all day. She thought about Axel kissing her and touching her in all the places she never felt other hands touch, no lips ever kissed.

After rolling around the bed for hours, she sat up and got a cool glass of water. Outside she heard the sound of a motorcycle, going to the window she saw Axel through the blinds, looking different. She couldn’t quite form the words of how he looked but it made her feel even warmer. It was almost desperate, dark and lustful. He looked up at the window, making Daisy think he saw her, but when he shook his head and hurried off in the garage was she certain he didn’t see her.

She could feel her heart racing. What if he had come up here to her door, what if he had kissed her and carried her over to the bed? Would he even want to?  Would she let him? Lying back down, she rubbed her thighs together and let out a small moan. Preacher and Mama never really spoke in detail of things that were sexual, just the simple basic necessities. Good girls don’t need to know anything more than doing their duty and having children, they told her once. She felt so ashamed to think she felt more than what a good girl should and it was even worse when she had no one to talk about it with.

She had learned on her own how to help make the ache go away. Grabbing a pillow and lining it up against her center, she began to rub herself on the pillow. She thought of Axel hovering over in in the bed, pressing tender kisses down her body, his body covered in tattoos, lean and muscular. His calloused hands running over her breasts before he would lean in to kiss them. His strong arms wrapped around her before he’d enter her, rolling his hips carefully into her. She moaned softly thinking of him, his beautiful lips pressing hot kisses on her body, whispering in her ear, telling her how much he wanted her. Daisy didn't even have any shame or thought of the moans and gasps she made, lost too much in the thought of Axel and how she wanted to wrap herself completely around him. She soon came at the thought of him coming inside of her, imagining his face, those beautiful green eyes as he stared down at her.

Collapsing on the bed, her forehead wet with sweat, she laid panting and waiting for her heart to calm itself down. This was the most intense of these sessions she had ever had. Rolling on her back to cling the pillow to her chest, she thought of Axel. Would he ever want her as much as she wanted him? She loved him, that she did know and maybe he could love her too. I’ll tell him, she decided, I’ll tell him I love him.


	9. Because I Love You

Chapter Nine:

Axel walked around his apartment all day, pacing and thinking. He couldn't think of anything but Daisy, only of the warmth in his heart, only the nagging voice in his head. He couldn’t understand this, understand what it was she was doing to him. He hated that she was so good, hated that she was understanding because he knew that it meant something bad. This was just the build up to wanting something from him, everyone always wanted something. He hated himself for feeling things he never felt, never wanted to feel. It was eating away at him so much that he almost hated her. He hated how kind she was, hated how he felt whenever she was near. He hated how much he loved her. 

_She's using you, get her out of your life before she hurts you._

_Daisy is good, she is honest. She isn't like the others._

Axel barely ate, spoke to no one, locked himself up trying to figure out what to do. Daisy had been the only person he had ever found himself loving. It was all pathetic; he was crazy in love with her, but she saw him as a friend. He could see it, him going to her, telling her how much he loved her, how he'd give her anything she wanted if she would just love him back. She would blush and look away. Tell him how she liked him, how she enjoyed his company but as a friend, not a lover. And he could feel his heart breaking from just imagining her rejection. 

_She's too good for you, no matter how much you love her, she deserves more._

This was something that both his heart and mind could agree upon. Watching Daisy through the window as she stepped out to water the flowers outside the bakery, he knew that he had to make her stop coming, let her get away from him. It would protect her from himself, as selfishly, it would also protect him from her. 

Daisy contemplated on going to Axel, wanting to throw herself into his arms and tell her how she felt. The worst he could do is laugh at her, call her cute and say that he preferred them to be friends. Would it break her heart, of course it would, but she would have at last let it out and even if he didn't love her, she would always be his friend. He and the other mechanics have been her greatest friends in this town, they made her feel more welcomed than anyone else. Stepping out to water her flowers, she looked over at the garage, surprised to see Axel looking out, looking at her. As soon as they looked at each other, Axel turned away from the window. 

He seemed so sad, Daisy thought, I wonder why. 

She wanted to go to him, to comfort him but she didn't trust her own heart to be prepare to be near him again. She was certain she would sob and make a mess of her confession, leading him to think even more of what a silly girl she is. And so she didn't go to him. The next morning, the bakery was very slow but Daisy's mind went rapid. It was agony, she swore if another person asked her how she was, she was going to yell at the top of her lungs that she was in love with Axel Cluney. Preparing a tray of muffins, she flipped her sign and began to walk over to the garage.

Everyone could see how different Axel was that morning, quiet and uninterested. Even the typical joking didn't bring Axel into any sort of response. When Axel disappeared Saturday night, the gang was worried, they tried to call him the next day, but he didn't answer to anyone's responses. Did something happen? Why was he not talking to anyone? He spent the morning in the office, just sitting there. Clay told the men to just go about their work, maybe Axel needed some time alone. 

As he sat there, Axel thought about how he would do it, how he would get her to stay away from him, how to make her hate him before he ruined her life. It would be painful, but he had to. People already knew about her visiting them, how strange it was and he was scared that if they began to associate her with them her business would go down, people wold judge her as harshly as they judge them. And he would not be the reason that her greatest dream would be flushed down the toilet. 

Axel could hear the guys greet Daisy and hear her usual sweet voice offer them some of her food. Now was the time, it must be done. He slammed his hands on the desk and stormed from the back.

Everyone was stuffing their faces, with Clay saying in between bites, “Hey Axel, these muffins are wonderful.”

“I don’t fucking care." Turning to Daisy, he barked, "What the fuck do you want?”

The gang froze from shock and Daisy’s face faltered. “What?”

“Whatever it is you want you ain’t getting it. So stop coming around here with your food, pitying us and being so buddy-buddy. We don’t want you around here anymore! So just get the fuck out.”

Everyone stared at Axel in shock. Why was he acting like this? Daisy had tears in her eyes and she sobbed an apology before running out and back to the bakery.

He wanted to go after, tell her how sorry he was, sorry he ever made her cry, but he stopped himself. There, it is for the best, he thought, it’s as it should be. Her hating him and him never getting anywhere near her. Looking at his crew, they stared at him with a mix of shock, sadness and anger. Axel turned away and stormed off to the office. Clay followed him and slammed the door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Get out Clay.” Axel groaned, sitting with his face in his hands.

“Not until you explain what the fuck happened out there! You hurt Daisy and you need to apologize to her.”

“She is better off like this, trust me.”

Clay’s blood began to boil. “You dumbass. Here you go ruining a good thing, ruining your chance of happiness. The two of you are great together. What the hell are you doing?”

Standing, Axel yelled, “Doing the best thing for everyone. She thinks she is being friendly and kind but she can’t be here. She deserves a life where people aren’t going to judge her and look at her as if she’s nuts. She deserves someone better than me. And I am not going to let her use me like everyone else!”

Clay wanted to punch him right there. How dare he think Daisy wanted anything from him? But seeing the pain and hurt in Axel’s eyes, he realized that he was still stuck in the past, that he was afraid. “Axe, I know you have problems from your past, but you can’t expect everyone wanting to use you. Daisy is not like that at all, and you know it. Come on, go over there, apologize and let her know how you feel. I promise you, everything will be alright.”

Axel knew Clay was not going to let up on this until he did and that was only because he was right. He should not have said those things, should never have yelled at her. Even if he thought it was to help her, he was so cruel to her and it had hurt to see her tears. Sighing, he nodded and walked out, passed the crew who hushed when he appeared and he walked right to the bakery. He paused at the door, nervous about knocking. Would she even let him in? Did he forever ruin a good thing?

Taking a deep breath, he knocked and waited. He watched as Daisy came from the back and opened the door. Her eyes and nose were red, she hiccuped quietly and softly said, “Hi.”

“Hi. May I come in?” She nodded, hiccuping again. Opening the door to let him in, she moved to the counter where she had her back turned to him. “Um, I want to say I am sorry. I-I should not have said those things. You are too good for that.”

“Then why did you say it?” she asked.

Axel bit his lip. “Because I am scared that this will end badly. I thought I was doing the right thing by making you hate my guts, making you not want to come anywhere near me. You should never be anywhere near a scum like me.”

Daisy turned and saw Axel looking ashamed. “You’re not scum. You are a good man. All that you have ever been to me was kind. I wish you saw yourself the way I see you.”

He looked at her amazed. How was she even possible? He was never a good man, he was such a piece of shit, what was she talking about? “Why are you so good to me? Why did you do all those things for me?”

Daisy sighed and gave him a small smile. “Because I love you. Why do you have such a hard time believing anyone could want to do anything nice for you?”

Hanging his head, he whispered, “Because no one has ever loved me.”

And Daisy saw what he tried so hard to hide, the sad boy who had lived a terrible life, who couldn't understand it when another person said they loved him. He was vulnerable at this moment, only for her and Daisy knew she had to be careful with him. Stepping up, she placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. “I love you. I love you so much I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. I love your consideration, I love how honest and funny you are. I love that despite your hard outside, you are soft inside. Like a cannoli!”

Axel laughed and tears started to fall. She loves me. Someone loves me. He couldn’t understand it, couldn’t understand why she did, how it was that someone so different from him could understand him better than anyone else. He didn't want to question, just to hear she loves him back was enough for him to push away forever the nagging voice that didn't understand love and just be lost in her. He buried his head in her hands, wanting to hide his tears, but she just held him, looking at him with the most loving and gentle expression ever. “I love you too. God I love you so much. And I’ve done nothing to deserve you.”

“That’s not true at all. I am surprised you would love me. I probably seem too silly and boring for someone as mature and exciting as you.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he shook his head. “Are you kidding? You make my life brighter and better with just a smile.”

At that she smiled, looking down. Axel placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. And then he leaned and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was breathtaking. Axel never knew a kiss could make him feel as if the world didn’t matter, as if nothing mattered more than the woman before him. Most woman have high expectations of how a first kiss would go only to be disappointed when it wasn’t as magical. This wasn’t the case for Daisy. This was everything and more that she could have ever hoped for.

When they separated, Daisy had tears again in her eyes, but she was beaming. Axel couldn’t help but to feel helpless to this, and he liked it. Pressing his forehead to hers, he just smiled. “This is the most wonderful moment of my life.”


	10. The Odd Couple

Ask anyone in town if they ever thought that Axel Cluney and Daisy Hepburn would have ever been a couple, no one would have ever believed it. It almost was too unbelievable. At first, people only heard whispers, so and so said that they thought they saw Axel in the bakery holding Daisy. Another swore that Daisy came in during lunch and gave him a kiss before going back. No one believed it until they saw them together.

All the mechanics agreed that seeing Axel and Daisy together was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Now when Daisy came over, Axel and Daisy would get very cozy with one another, pecks here and there that left Daisy a blushing mess. It did Clay’s heart good to see Axel finally taking a chance and being happy completely. They may not have done things in the usual way for two people to fall in love, but who can argue with happiness. Though, Clay knew this was all new to Axel, actually being in a relationship.

“I don’t know what to do.” Axel admitted one day while it was just him and Clay. “I mean, I get that you hang out together, but what do we do?”

Clay had to laugh. “Oh man, it’s kind of adorable just how clueless you are. You take her out, you know, on dates.”

“Dates?”

“Yeah. Dates. You know, out to dinner, see a movie, the fucking circus. I don’t know. Just go out.”

Axel thought for a moment. “What would she want to do with me though?”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Clay remarked, “Try asking her. The good thing now is that nothing is vague between the two of you.”

Later that night, Axel came over to her place, where she was finishing up dinner. “Hi there!” She jumped up, placing a kiss on his lips. “Dinner’s practically ready! I hope you like quinoa.”

He had no idea what the hell that was, but what the hell? He’d try anything she fed him. “Daisy? Did you want to go out? Like a date?”

Her face lit up. “Oh Axel, could we go to the fair? I would love it if we went!”

Fairs were really Axel’s thing, it involved people. And not even the fun kind of people. But how could he say no to her when she looked so happy at the idea of going?

“Sure thing, Sweetheart.”

She squealed in delight, bouncing as she did. “I can’t wait. It’ll be so much fun!”

Axel put on his plain black t-shirt and the second nicest jeans he had, knowing that there would be little kids there, and most of his shirts aren’t kid friendly. He debated on whether or not the motorcycle would be the best choice of transportation, but ultimately decided to take his car.  Since the fair was practically all day, he decided to close the shop early, something he never did in the previous years. Knowing full well it was because of Daisy, the guys teased him for going soft, but secretly they were happy for him.

Daisy bounced from the bakery, wearing a pretty sun dress, beaming from the inside. “I am so excited!” She jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug and a kiss before getting into the car and riding off. As they pulled up to the fairground, Daisy felt herself becoming even more excited. “Axel, this looks wonderful!” She jumped out, staring at it in wonder.

He shrugged as he stepped out of the car. “Just any other fair, I guess.”

“We’re going to have the best time ever!” She cried, pulling him towards the crowds of people.

Everyone was there and everyone stopped and stared at the pair. Seeing the sweet Daisy on his tattooed arm, his tall and dark form against her petite bright figure was a clash on everyone’s eyes.

_“What the hell is she doing with him?”_

_“It has to be a joke, right? No way she’d ever be with him.”_

_“I thought she was a smart girl, I guess I was wrong.”_

Both heard a variety of hushed words as they moved along the fair, but Daisy was not going to let it get to her. “Come on, let’s get on the Twirl O’ Whirl!” Axel let her pull him to wherever she wanted to go, because seeing her smile blocked out the rest of the world for him. Axel had been to a fair once before and it was only alright, but with Daisy, everything felt like it was an experience of a lifetime.

“Axel, can we get some cotton candy?”

“Sure, Sweetheart. Anything you want.”

Daisy picked the pink bag, linking her arm around his, walked around eating. As they were enjoying their time together, an older woman of whom Axel remembered seeing going into Daisy’s bakery and glaring at him stepped up.

“Daisy, how lovely to see you.”

“Hello Mrs. Cook. Having a nice time?”

“Yes, very.” She glanced at Axel and then back at Daisy. “Uh, have you gotten used to the town?”

“It’s wonderful here. The people here are just great.” Daisy cooed, looking up at Axel.

“I didn’t realize that you were here with…him.”

Axel smirked. Of course she wouldn’t say the words she had often said to him on the street, it would make her look bad in front of Daisy.

“Of course I would be. He’s my boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend. Boyfriend!_ Axel felt his head swim at the word. He never had anyone call him that and before he hated it, but now, he wanted to hear it forever. It made him feel proud to hear Daisy called him that.

“Oh,” Mrs. Cook said in surprise. “How nice,” she coolly lied. “Well, I have to go now. My family needs me.” She scuttled away, looking back at them with wide eyes.

Daisy looked up at Axel, uncertainty in her eyes. “You don’t mind that I said that, do you?”

“What?”

“Saying you’re my boyfriend?”

He smiled, “I am honored you would call me as such.” Leaning down, he kissed her, pulling her in closer.

Daisy could never really get used to his kisses, they were so passionate and they made her blush. Her cheeks turned pink, causing her to bury her head into his chest, oblivious to everyone around them. Axel rested his chin on the top of her head, enjoying this moment. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and seeing the disgusted look on most of the people’s faces. He wasn’t going to let them ruin this for her, she deserved a good time. “Come on, Daisy. We still have a lot to do.”

They rode the bumper cars, watched a puppet show, and enjoyed some good ole fair food for dinner. Parked at a picnic table, they ate and feed each other. Tossing fries into each other’s mouths, stealing sips of each other’s drinks. Daisy at one point moved to sit on Axel’s lap, saying that if he insisted upon reaching over to steal her food, then she would have to keep him in place. Unbeknownst to her, this drove Axel wild. It had been a while since he had any action, the last time was when he denied Cassie and furiously pleasured himself at the thought of Daisy. But now was not the time and place, he kept telling himself, no matter how wonderful her ass felt against his hips, or how smooth her thighs looked in her dress.

Thankfully, he convinced her that he would be a good boy and to let him eat the rest of his meal in peace. Daisy convinced him to get their caricature drawings done, despite Axel’s dislike of having pictures taken or anything of that kind. But just as the fellas had said, he was a softie for her. Making her happy made him feel wonderful. She knew that he wasn’t exactly on board with most of what she had wanted to do, but she greatly appreciated his willingness. She knew that she would have to return the favor, she just wasn’t sure how. The sky was getting dark and the fair lights turned on. Daisy was in awe, it was so beautiful to her, the swirling lights, the music playing overhead, Axel beside her, looking so handsome and strong. She wondered what she did to be so lucky.

As they passed the games, Daisy spotted a pretty white and pink teddy bear. “Oh, Axel, look how cute he is!”

Smiling, Axel bought some rounds ready to win her that bear. Axel was a good shot, not due to baseball. Daisy cheered him on, feeling proud of her boyfriend. Winning enough tickets, he got her the bear, though he had hoped to get her the really big bear. “I love it anyhow,” she sighed, bringing the bear close to her, “Because you got him for me.” Reaching up, she placed a kiss to his lips.

“Want to play a game?” They wondered until she found the balloon dart game, saying how fun it looked. Axel payed for her darts, ready to watch her play. To his surprise and to everyone else around her, Daisy was amazing. She hadn’t missed a single balloon, her aim was impeccable. Axel had to admit, he was quite proud of her, she was a woman of hidden talents. After winning, she used all her tickets to buy a big dinosaur stuffed toy.

“For you! To remember this night by!”

Axel didn’t receive many gifts, most certainly nothing that had so much sentimental value. It was a stupid looking thing, but it was the best thing he had ever gotten. “This dude will hang right in my office. A gift from my, my girlfriend.” He chuckled. “Goddamn, I love saying that.”

Daisy giggled. “I love hearing you say it.”

Bending down to kiss her, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. “Daisy! I didn’t know you were coming.” Jake came over, his eyes completely on her.

“Well, we only decided to come a few days ago. Jake, you remember Axel.”

Jake looked at Axel as if he was amused by the sight. “Well, well, Cluney. What brought you out into the civilized world?”

Axel smirked, wrapping an arm around Daisy’s shoulders. “Just having date night with my girlfriend.”

Looking back at Daisy, confused by her smile, he asked, “He’s joking, right?”

Daisy shook her head. “Nope. We’re dating.”

Jake looked disgusted and without warning, he gave Axel a hard punch to the face. Daisy gasped, her hands flying her to mouth.  People stopped to stare, waiting to see Axel be as much of an animal as they expected him to be. Axel felt the side of his face, causing him to wince at the stinging feeling. “That was the worst mistake you could make, Jakey boy.”

Axel took a step closer, but Daisy placed her hands on his arm. “Axel, please. No fighting.”

Fighting was a big part of Axel’s life, he didn’t know how to not do so. But her voice was able to calm his wilder side, letting him relax in her touch. Turning to Jake, Daisy fiercely asked him, “What was that for?”

“Daisy, I know you haven’t been here long but you don’t know what he is. He's a punk and you deserve better.”

Feeling a burning fury, Daisy squared up to him. “You listen to me, he is a human being that deserves all the respect that you could give him. And I know him better than you have ever gotten the chance to know him. Who is he is a kind and understanding man. If your head wasn’t so far up your behind you would see that. And I am not a child for people to tell me what to do. I will date whoever I wish, love whoever I want, and if you or anyone else have a problem with that, well then, poo-poo to you all. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my boyfriend and I want to enjoy the rest of your date night.”

Wrapping her arm around his, she lead him away from the crowd who stared in awe and even in a little bit of shame. Axel was quiet as she brought him to the Ferris wheel, all the way up to the top where they stopped at.

“I am so sorry.”

“For what, Axel?” Daisy asked amazed.

“I knew this shit would happen. People will judge you as much as they judge me. You deserve better than that.”

Taking his face into her hands, careful of the now forming bruise. “Axel, what I deserve is to be happy, as it is with everyone else. If you are what makes me happy, then that is what I deserve. Someone like Jake may be what my parents would love, but you are the one  _I_   love. If I can ignore everyone else, can’t you?”

He smiled. “If you want. I am sorry that it wasn’t exactly what you wanted out of tonight.”

She laughed, “Are you kidding? We had the best time today! The bumper cars, the roller coasters, you being a gentleman and going with everything I wanted to do. Not fighting Jake when I asked. I can’t think of a better for my first time at a fair.”

He stared at her wide eyed. “What? This is the first time you’ve been to a fair?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “My parents never liked fairs, said it was mindless pleasure. But I had always wanted to go.” Taking his hand, she smiled. “Thanks to you, I finally did and I have never been happier.” Looking up at the sky, she stared in wonder. “It’s so romantic; the stars above, on top of a Ferris wheel. With my boyfriend.”

Smiling down at her, he leaned down, giving her a damn good kiss worthy of the movies. Daisy looked at him, curling up against him. “Best date ever.”


	11. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW stuff, just the beginning. Happy Valentine's Day!

Chapter Eleven:

People can say that Axel was whipped, he didn’t care. Sure, he wouldn’t have believed anyone who would have told him that he’d be dating and head over heels in love with a woman who was as sweet as pie, but here he was. Every day he counts his blessings that somehow fate brought them together, that it happened that their eyes met and their buildings were next to one another. It was strange for him to get morning calls from his girlfriend- Girlfriend!-to hear her sweet voice wishing him a wonderful morning. It was strange for him to get excited to stay in and have a wonderful home cooked meal; to have someone who was interested in what happened in his day and to be enthralled to hear hers. It was strange for Axel to see Daisy in his living area, to see someone who had everything all together be surrounded by his mess. He had gone to her place often, so much that he knew every nook and cranny of that darling place.

Daisy had been to the garage but never his private room. He never had anyone in the back there, besides Clay, it wasn’t a place for just anyone to come into. He never had a real place of his own, something of his own, hell his bedroom at the foster homes weren’t even his, so to finally have something he could hold onto, it wasn’t something he was willing to share with just anyone. And now Daisy was allowed in his small and messy sanctuary. She glanced around and gave him an amused look. “Yeah, I know I live like pigs. But somehow I can still find everything. And I promise, there’s no nasty surprise when you lift up the pillow or any shit like that.”

Daisy continued to look around, noticing the lack of pictures or any real personal items. “A simple man with a simple life.”

Axel chuckled. “I guess that’s one way of saying it. It can also say ‘a guy who doesn’t want his past in his present.’ But I can live with simple.” He went over to the fridge and asked, “Do you want anything? Um, I got,” he looked inside, noting that he needs to get groceries, turned to Daisy who was giggling. “I got a glass and a sink. I can get you water.”

“Water is fine.

He got her a glass and went back over to her. “I am sorry I don’t have much. I don’t really have guest over.”

“Not even lady guests?” Daisy teased.

Axel shrugged. “Never got to know anyone enough to bring them back. Seemed too personal.”

Taking a sip of her water, she looked up at him with her doe eyes and asked, “And me?”

He smiled and ran his finger down the side of her face. “You are always the exception.” Axel placed both hands on her hands and brought his lips to hers. Daisy whimpered at the kiss, she was not quite yet used to someone being so close to her, someone making her feel these intense feelings. She wanted much more and her heart pounded to think that he was the first to have ever made her feel this way.

Axel had never felt like this about anyone. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted her, it had ached so bad he couldn’t stand it. Fuck, the last time he got any action was months ago, just before Daisy came into the picture. But now, he can’t imagine anyone but Daisy. He removed the cup from her hands to the table and sat her down on the bed. Joining her, he continued kissing her, this time with a bit more force, his body pressing up against her. Daisy heard herself release a soft moan, her arms reaching to wrap around him. She was ready for this, she wanted this.

Somehow they were lying on the bed, Axel pressed up against her, his hands roaming everywhere. Soft was the first word that came to Axel’s mind when he felt her. His hand had ran up her leg, from her calf and up to her thigh when he heard her whisper, “Be gentle with me, ok?”

“What?” he asked in between kisses.

“This is my first time.”

Axel froze. He sat up and looked down at her. “Your first time. You mean, you’re a virgin.”

She nodded, looking up at him. “I still want to, but I had wanted to let you know just in case you wondered why, well, why I wasn’t better.”

His head was spinning from this and he moved himself from the bed, his hands running over his face and hair. “Oh shit. Shit. Fuck.”

Daisy sat up, now worried she said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry. I said the wrong thing.”

“No, you didn’t say the wrong thing. I’m glad you told me.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

He sighed and looked at her. “You can’t possibly want me. Not for your first. I mean, I am not the kind of guy that a good girl like you should have your first time with.”

She shrugged. “Why? Because of how you look? I love you Axel, I trust you. I know that you would take good care of me. How is that not enough?”

Sitting back on the bed, he took her hand and explained. “I am not a gentle man. Stuff like this isn’t something I do. Christ, my first time was not even special. I was sixteen at some party and just hooked up with a girl I never saw again. I just, I don’t fucking think I could give you what you deserve.”

Daisy rose to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What I deserve is to feel loved and I want only you. Can’t you give me that?”

She pressed a kiss to his temple and he smiled. Looking into those clear blue eyes, he realized that she brought a whole new side of him he hadn’t expected. He would do anything for her, to make his first real relationship actually mean something. “Fine, but not tonight. Let me plan something real special and nice for you. If you want me, then you have to accept that.” He smirked. “And besides, there are other things we could do in the meantime.”

“Like what?” she asked so innocently he almost didn’t believe her.

“Well, you know.” She shook her head, blushing. “Didn’t your parents tell you about sex?”

She sat down, her hands clasped together as she looked at them. “They told me what makes a baby and Mama always said it was a woman’s duty to allow her husband to do as he wished.”

Axel cringed at her words. “Jesus, maybe its best you don’t receive any more sex ed from them.”

Snuggling close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. “Maybe you could teach me?”

Seeing her looking up at him like that, how could he refuse? “Alright. Lesson one, foreplay is everything.” Laying her down on the bed, he hovered over her. “It makes it easy to see what works and what doesn’t.” Running his hand carefully up her leg, watching as she blushed and gasped from the contact. “Honesty is the best policy, as they say. If nothing feels good, don’t lie. I want you to enjoy this as much as you can.”

His hand disappeared underneath the skirt of her dress, slipping through the cotton panties. Daisy gasped, her cheeks burning. She let out a giggle as his fingers danced across her lower abdomen, and then a loud gasp as his fingers teased her clit.

“Now, this lovely piece of flesh, this has a shit ton of nerves and when rubbed right, can make you feel like you’re in fucking Nirvana.”

Daisy never felt anything quite like this; it made all those times with her pillow paled in comparison. His long slender fingers were slow and gentle, rubbing her clit in circles.

“That feel good baby? Let me hear those pretty moans. How ‘bout this?”

He pressed into it, flicking it as he did. Daisy let out a sharp moan, something that shocked her and Axel. The smug bastard couldn’t help but to grin, watching as his precious girl becoming undone underneath his fingers. “Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“S-s-so good!” She let out a squeak, almost a hiccup sound, which made Daisy bring a hand to her mouth.

“No, no, sweetheart,” he cooed, his free hand removing hers from her mouth. “Make all the noise you want. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

Daisy bucked into his motions, feeling a powerful pressure building in her belly. Watching her as she experienced this made Axel become so hard. Goddamn, if he got hard from just seeing her get off on his hand, it was going to be explosive when he actually had sex with her. His free hand then decided to slip down and his fingers felt the soft and small flesh of her breast. Fuck, just feeling them he knew they were perfect. His fingers tweaked at a hard nipple, making Daisy whimper and squeak more, her hands gripping hard on Axel’s arms, her face buried in his chest. She was going to cum, she knew and then without warning, she gasped loudly as her body convulsed under his hands.

What a fucking beautiful sight it was, to see her be so undone and it was more satisfying to him than any fuck he ever had. His fingers slid down her slit, taking a nice gathering of her cum on his fingers. Pulling them out, he had a better look at and was intoxicated by the sight of it. Slipping the fingers in his mouth, he moaned. She even tastes sweet too, he thinks with a wicked glee, can’t wait to taste more of her.

“There now, sweetheart. Lesson one completed.”

As Daisy laid there, her heart beating fast, her breathing labored. How could her parents have never told her about this wonderful feeling? How could they lie to her and say that this feeling was a sin, when all it did was make her love Axel even more? She wanted to make him happy, make him feel as good as he did.

“Axel? Can I try?” Her hand floated down to his pants, feeling the erection that was not afraid to be seen. She began to unbutton his jeans, her hand tentatively slipping down past his underwear to where his throbbing cock rested uncomfortably. He let out a harsh groan the moment her soft little hand touched him. Fuck he needed to get off hard.

Daisy’s eyes went wide at the feel of him. She hadn’t even seen a naked man, and to feel him underneath her palm, it was strangely exhilarating. Hard and big, soft and warm, it was unlike anything she ever felt. Gentle strokes up and down, more from the curiosity of new territory, unaware that Axel was losing his shit.

“Ah, sweetheart, that’s so good,” he spoke through gritted teeth.

“You sound hurt,” she looked up at him concerned, her hand stopping.

“Fuck no,” he chuckled, “This is heaven. Keep going.” His hand was wrapped around her wrist, encouraging her to go faster. His groans were deep and heavy, letting himself get lost in the sweet innocence of his beloved. His forehead was pressed against hers, his hips bucking into her hand. “Fuck, I’m, I’m. Fuck!”

Daisy watched as his face contorted into what looked to be in pain, but the moan and sigh that followed made her think otherwise. She blushed hard at the thought of watching something so intimate, so dirty happen before her eyes and because of her. It made her feel…desirable. For the first time in her life, she felt like one of those women she wondered about. The women who were so confident sexually and it was empowering.

“Damn Daisy, you got a knack for this.” Smiling, Daisy pulled her hand out, looking at the white stuff on her hand. Curious, and because Axel did it, she licked it off her hand, surprised by the salty taste. Looking up at Axel, who stared at her wide eyed but happy, he shook his head. “One of these days, you’re gonna kill me, but it’ll be worth it.”

Smiling back, she asked, “What else will you teach me?”

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her forehead. “At the moment nothing. Right now, I think you need to drink up. Don't want you to get dehydrated now, do we?"

Giggling, Daisy did as she was told, still floating on the high as they sat on the bed, nuzzled into one another. 

Daisy wasn’t the only one to learn, Axel was learning to, just how to be tender and loving. How do I make this perfect for her, he thought, to give back everything she has already given me? 


End file.
